


New

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fluff, Furry bullshit, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Mpreg, Shapershifters, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, realtionships that move to fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unless you have ESP I don't t-think you knew I was at the door. So you were obviously going s-somewhere. So w-where were you going?" Jaden Michael Stone hasn't had the best past a supernatural creature can have. But when he meets Kai Leroy Ashton, a strange boy with gorgeous eyes his life gets better. VERY quickly. M/M MPREG! GAY SEX! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The slam was intended to make me jump. Make me startle. Embarrass me. I woke up. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. So I didn't move, open my eyes, or alter my breathing.

"Yes?" I asked conversationally.

"Sorry to _disturb_ you Mr. Stone, but if you want to _sleep_ you should go back to your dorm." I straightened up and opened my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but when you feel like _teaching_ I'll be sure to stay awake." Everyone murmured and giggled.

I never meant to be the one who made the others laugh at the professors, but that's how it worked out. The professor stood a little taller, and I was glad I wasn't standing. My 6'2 made most people feel short and resentful; professors' were no exception to that.

True 6'2 isn't extremely tall but it seemed the entire population of the college was about 5'4. So I was in fact pretty tall.

I also knew my eyes were hard to look at being as amber-green as they were. I'd been told they looked un-human.

I looked down.

"I'm... sorry. That was rude, but really I _haven't_ learned anything this year." I attempted to apologize

He narrowed his eyes, "You can go back to your dorm and drop the class. Or you can shut up Mr. Stone."

I thought a moment then packed up my things and swept out of the hall. I wouldn't need math in the field of music anyway.

I was the only one in the dorm that didn't have to share a room. No one wants to share a room with the psycho-creepy-music-major guy. Not that I wanted to share a room with anyone, but I didn't like being treated like a disease.

I dropped my stuff on the desk and pulled out my wallet, coffee time. Not the crappy college coffee, a good caribou coffee. I opened my door and found someone poised to knock.

"Oh! Ah... H-Hello." He had to be about 5'10; I let myself slouch a bit to make him more comfortable.

"Hi. Do you need something?" I sighed wondering if this guy was a pledge sent to see if he could survive me.

He nodded, slowly. "Y-Yes!" He swallowed, "I-I was told this was my room..."

I frowned. "And who told you that?"

He gestured to the Living Room, "The dorm president and friends. Is..." He looked toward the Living Room then back to me.

"I-Is the room already filled?" His look of desperation helped me decide he was telling the truth.

"No, no. It's all good. You can room here. I just haven't had a roomie since the first week I was here." I attempted a smile but it felt forced so I opened the door a bit more.

On the floor by his feet I could see a large rich-looking suitcase and an overflowing cardboard box of odds and ends.

"Is this all your stuff?" I asked awkwardly.

He shot me a grateful grin, "Y-Yeah. But be careful it's kinda-" I picked up the box and smiled. Knowing what he had been about to say.

"Heavy." He finished lamely and I laughed.

"Hey I might look like a noodle, but I do have muscles."

I could see my previous roomie, Antony Shwinn, watching us and shot him a death glare so intense he almost winced. Almost.

I turned my back on him closed the door behind me.

I set the box on his desk and turned to him with a semi-smile.

"I'm Jaden Michael Stone." I said holding out a long fingered hand to him. I hate my hands, they're so girly and delicate looking.

He dropped his suit case on his bed and took my hand.

"I'm Kai Leroy Ashton." He stretched up like a cat and sighed.

"When you answered the door I-I was afraid they were pulling some kind of prank, to see what I would do." He laughed nervously.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, "In a way they were. I'm not anyone's favorite here. They probably thought I'd kill you."

'Or something.' I thought darkly and put my glasses back on and caught him watching me.

"What?" I asked nervously. Had I said that last bit out loud?

He blushed and looked at the book in his hands, one of the harry potter books.

"W-Would you?" He looked up with his shocking purple eyes, "K-Kill me I mean." I covered a smile with a cough.

"Only if you deserved it." He smiled adorably, "Ok. W-Well where were you going?"

I blinked, and smartly said, "Huh?"

He shook his head laughing and started to relax, "Unless you have ESP I don't t-think you knew I was at the door. So you were obviously going s-somewhere. So w-where were you going?"

I laughed, "Oh. Well I was going to Caribou Coffee. But I could help you unpack..." He nodded slowly and gestured to the boxes on his bed.

"I-If you would I'd g-greatly appreciate it. Maybe I c-could go with you. J-Just to get to know you."

He sounded so unsure I simply _had_ to tease him.

I grinned and decided to mess with him, "If you would I'd greatly appreciate it." I mocked, he threw a pillow at me and I caught it, laughing.

"Alright let's get you settled so we can get some cooooooooffee!" I sung cheerfully. I wasn't sure where the sunny attitude came from, but it made him laugh.

So I didn't mind all that much

He got a white hot chocolate with a shot of peppermint. I would have laughed if I hadn't gotten a light white berry with a shot of raspberry, not so hot- which was equally chick-ish.

I watched him attempt to drink the scalding beverage, and smiled. He was odd, that was true but not as odd as me.

I started noticing the differences between us.

His hair was longer than mine and black. His eyes were a strange shade of ash gray that looked almost purple in the lights. His features were sharp but not too sharp. His skin was paler than mine, and clear of freckles.

Very unlike my messy beetles style auburn hair, amber-green eyes, tan skin, and freckles. He didn't need glasses and I did. He was 5'10, and I was 6'2.

He was sleek and sophisticated while I was messy and well-worn.

When he said something I blinked, "What was that?"

He sighed, "I s-said 'your s-staring at me.'" I felt my face get hot and looked down. 'Not again! Stop freaking people out!'

"Sorry." He laughed quietly and I smiled ashamedly. He looked me over for about the millionth time and leaned over the table.

"J-Just stop it." He muttered and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry..." I sighed, messing up my already mussed hair.

He looked down at his hands and said, "A-Are you like... _gay_ or s-something?"

I felt the blood leave my face as well as any expression I'd had before he spoke. Fear and uncertainty swirled in my gut.

"I'm not gay." I whispered fiercely trying not to run. I stood carefully and turned to leave but he caught my wrist, making me wince.

"W-Wait! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to offend you... I-I j-just-" I pulled my wrist free of his grasp and responded in a low hollow voice.

"You didn't offend me." I was glad my glasses reflected light so he couldn't see the almost tears in my eyes. And hopefully he wouldn't see the nervous tremors racing along my nerves.

'Jeez you're messed up!' I thought as I laughed mirthlessly. Without bothering to explain my laughter I growled out, "You're just too slow to realize what you did."

He winced and I faked a shark-ish smile. "Get lost kid. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Then I saw his face and left before I could take it back.

It had been cruel but how else could I keep the wolves at bay? How else could I protect myself from those who hated people like me more than anything else?

He was going down a road no one should. Not with me.

The last guy that went down that road with me had ended up with three cracked ribs a broken arm and too many bruises. He'd asked me to go out and get a drink with him.

I'd been more than happy to agree as dates were no far and few between. But he wasn't gay, so when I flirted a bit he publicly called me a piece of shit and tried to hit me.

After the living with the wrong crowd for too long I reacted quickly and harshly.

I shuddered at the memory and started to run.

If I didn't clear my mind I'd do something that I'd regret. Again.

I ran for the woods behind the dorms, no one went there in the winter because people said it was dangerous. Stories of wild dogs and wolves had most too frightened to so much as walk up to the edge.

'Well they're smart to avoid it. We're dangerous.' Then I was in the dark safety of the trees and I forgot everything for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	2. Chapter 2

It was snowing as I exited the trees and I could tell a blizzard was on the way, by the smell it would be a whiteout. My kind of weather.

I sat on a bench, and scooped up handfuls of snow. I let my hands get close to numb, then dropped what was left of the snow and pressed my all but frozen hands to my head, attempting to stop the aching behind my eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about Kai. I was almost sure he wasn't a homophobe but…. The way he'd asked….

Maybe it hadn't been disgust but… fear?

I hadn't known him two hours and I was already trying get rid of him. The last thing I needed right now was a kid like him getting hurt because I wasn't careful.

I sighed and stood, pacing under the street lamp and tried to stop feeling bad about what I'd said to him. It wasn't like I could just go say sorry and then be his friend.

'Or more.' I crushed the thought.

That wasn't allowed anyway. It was in the rules. No friends. And certainly no 'more than friends'! I was lone but I still followed the rules.

For now anyways. Who knows what I would do if the rules stopped looking like good ideas.

Who knows what would happen if I broke them.

Eventually the blizzard I'd predicted slammed into the darkening campus.

If you aren't used to this kind of weather, you can get lost walking from your left to your right.

But I loved blizzards, they were cold, blinding, and they killed. I could still see the dorm just fine, but the rest of the campus would be pandemonium.

I stopped smiling when I realized, Kai would have started walking by now. He didn't come from around here, that much was glaringly obvious. Like sunshine on a tin roof.

And blizzards can kill.

I was moving before I even finished the thought. I wasn't sure why I was so worried about him, but I knew I couldn't go inside until I found him and made sure he was also safe inside.

The difference between sleek yet sophisticated and well worn was one was used to roughing it and knew when they would need a coat.

In other words. I had seen that a storm was coming and had grabbed my coat, and Kai had not.

Before too long I found him wandering around slowly. In the wrong direction. I tapped him on the shoulder and he yelped in surprise, slipped on some ice, and fell on his ass.

I tried not to laugh. He was just so damn… cute!

His purple eyes were wide and frightened, until he recognized me. "J-Jaden! Oh g-god! I-I-I-I... I h-have no id-dea where I am any m-more!" He was shaking violently and I frowned.

Looking him over quickly I noticed his shoes were soaked, he had no mittens, and his coat wasn't made for weather colder than a light rain.

I had to get him inside and warmed up, fast.

"Come on. Let's get you back inside." I said holding out a hand to help him up. His hands were cold but I liked holding them. He had almost made it to his feet when his knees gave out on him.

Not that I let him fall. I caught him almost instantly and held him close so he could lean against me for support.

"I-It's no g-good." He whimpered, "I-I-I'm t-too _c-c-c-old_." I was just barely feeling the cold, so I took off my wool duster and wrapped him in it. I noticed him sniff the collar with a sigh and hid a smile.

"Don't panic." I said and picked him up bridal style like he weighed nothing, "I wouldn't drop you." He clung to my neck and I started walking back to the dorm. I should ask about earlier.

But….. perhaps not now. It was really not the best conversational setting. And what if he really _was_ a homophobe? Now would be a _very_ bad time to start a fight.

Even more so since I very much wanted to _protect_ this guy. _Not_ hurt him.

'Just do it!' I thought before taking a deep breath "About before..."

He shook his head, "N-No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal out of the blue." I frowned, "No it's alright. It was just a…. Uncomfortable question. I've had some bad responses to that question!"

He flushed a bit and looked down at his hands, "I-I won't ask about s-stuff like that any m-more."

I smiled at him and said, "You can ask me anything Kai. I don't mind. Just…. Don't be upset about my answers." Without thinking.

He looked up and met my eyes before whispering, "The same goes for me." then he was smiling out into the blizzard.

I cleared my throat, "A-Alright... I am curious." I looked down at the pale skin of his hands clutching my shirt and said, "Are _you_ gay?"

He blushed and chose not answer. A cold blast of wind make him tuck his head against my chest, just under my chin. I was far too happy with this development.

'Don't get too excited over nothing Dog Breath.' I scolded myself.

He didn't notice when I carried him into the dorm. I hoped he was alright. Some people gave me funny looks, others nodded solemnly, but it was the dorm president, Aaron, that said something.

"What happened?" He gasped.

I shifted his weight a bit and sighed, "He was too cold to walk." He frowned at the unconscious boy in my arms. "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

I smiled a bit, "Honestly? I think he just feel asleep." There was a moment where everyone was silent then someone called, "I bet! Your arms look pretty comfy!"

Everyone laughed, a bit nervously, but it was better than what I normally got.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah it's all my awesome _muscles_. They make _wonderful_ pillows!" I responded sarcastically. Again everyone laughed.

It was now safe to laugh at a joke _about_ me since _I_ had made the joke. It would be strange not to.

Aaron shook his head smiling and I walked past him and up the stairs.

Ah, the perks of a fourth floor dorm room, in a dorm _without_ elevators. You'll never be out of shape.

I opened and closed our door with one hand, kicked off my shoes, pulled his shoes off and tried to set him down.

Tried being the operative word. He clung to my neck, and frowned in his sleep. He even nuzzled my neck with a sigh.

The feel of his skin and breath against my neck made me shiver a bit and try even more to get him off.

"Hey." I said tugging at his arms. Nothing. I sat down on his bed, "Wake up." A sleepy, 'Nuh uh' was my only answer.

I noticed how cold he was and touched his forehead, "Kai?"

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled sleepily. "You're beautiful." He purred.

I blushed, okay so he wasn't a homophobe…. And he was probably gay.

"Uh... Kai?" I said clearing my throat a bit to keep it at its normal pitch. His face slid into something like horror. "Oh! I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" He stammered cutely.

He let go of my neck but that only made him settle on my lap, in a rather awkward position. "My!... T-this is _w-worse_." He whispered, utterly mortified at our positioning.

I laughed, and touched his face again. He blushed and covered my hand with his own. Staring directly into my eyes he said, "The answer to your question from before..."

I felt him shiver and press a bit closer to me. I wasn't sure if that was intentional or not, so I didn't mention it. But he had my undivided attention now.

He bit his lip deliciously but was relaxed and comfortable enough to stop stuttering. He must be pretty serious about what he was about to say. "The answer is-"

His eyes flickered up to mine and the shear amount of attraction there told me what he probably had trouble getting out of his mouth.

I stopped his mouth with my own. Pressing my lips to his gently yet surely.

He responded a bit more aggressively and I ran my tongue along his lips. He parted them for me and sighed as my tongue explored his mouth.

His legs wrapped my waist, arms locked around my neck, and his hands knotted in my hair. I growled a little as he tugged my hair.

Grinding his hips down against mine he groaned into my mouth as I rolled my hips up to meet his. I couldn't have held him any closer if we were joined at the hip. I shuddered in excitement at the thought.

Which very likely we would be soon, that is if he didn't pull back like he was now. "Jaden? Have you ever... done this? Gay sex I mean?"

My mind flashed back to the numerous men I'd been with "Yep. Have you?" I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

"Twice... He... I…. It wasn't…. fun." He swallowed hard and pried himself off my lap, and sat next to me on the bed, obviously very upset about what he was remembering.

I gently took his hand, "First times aren't usually as good as they should be... if you don't top." I said softly.

He blushed a brilliant red and looked me in the eyes steadily. "If I ever sleep with someone again I will stay with them for the rest of my life."

I smiled slowly. Not at all unhappy at the prospect of spending the rest of my life with this man. And I had only met him three hours before.

I decided to tell him so, "Doesn't sound all that bad to me…."

He stared at me for a moment then smiled back cautiously, "N-Not to be a killjoy... But I don't really know you Jaden. I really don't want to go that far with you. Yet..."

I smiled at his response to my declaration, "Kai, really... It's ok. But I have to tell you someth-" He kissed me deeply to shut me up.

"I'm not going all the way with you right now... But I haven't had anything in the last-" he paused and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, "Uh- two years!"

I winced, "Two years?... Jesh! To clarify. You don't know me so I'll just tell you. I just met you three hours ago, so there was no way we would go all the way. I have _some_ standards. But-" He kissed me again.

"But clothes can come off." He whispered against my lips and I grinned, "Where did that adorable stutter go Kai?" He blushed furiously, "I-I don't k-know..." I laughed and he bit my neck in protest.

I gasped, shuddering at the feel of teeth against my skin then grinned wickedly.

"Retaliation will be swift and sharp." I growled, voice dropping low just like I'd been trying to prevent for the last hour or so.

He squealed as I pounced on him. My retaliation certainly shut us both up for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up slowly. I was comfortable. Where ever I was... Someone shifted in my arms and I blinked in alarm.

Dark hair, pale skin, and a very attractive face. Kai. I started to panic then realized we still had our underwear on. Good.

His head was tucked against my chest, under my chin. His hands were locked around my neck, and I was curled around his smaller frame.

I touched his hair and he smiled in his sleep, making me smile back. "Kai." Nothing. I lifted his chin and kissed him. Still nothing more than sleep smiles.

Well this should be fun.

I traced my fingers across his face, licked his neck, bit his ear, even tried tickling him to no avail.

Wow, he could sleep like the dead! I laughed a bit, and then slipped my hand across his flat stomach. Then teased the skin along the edge of his boxers. Instantly ash gray eyes stared into my own. "Oh!" He gasped and I grinned.

"Well at least I know how to wake you up now." He frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

I laughed at his confusion, "I said your name, I kissed you, licked you bit you and got nothing. So..."

I slowly began to pull my hand back up to his chest. His eyes widened when he realized how I'd woken him, "I had to get a bit handsy." He stopped my hand while it was still low on his body, then blushed slightly.

I smiled at his adorably red dusted face and lifted his chin so he had to look at me. "Sorry..." He mumbled and closed his eyes since he couldn't look away.

I chuckled, slipping my hand along his smooth skin. He shivered, and I nipped at his ear.

"Oh god!" I lifted my head and smiled at the dorm president.

"Good morning, Aaron. What do you need?"

"Ah... well I was just making sure everything was alright. The power went out last night. The heating too." He was blushing darkly, not looking either of us.

I chuckled, "Well I don't think we noticed... But thank you for checking in." He nodded and shut the door quickly. I looked down to see Kai blushing darker than Aaron.

"What's the matter?" I asked, frowning. Was he embarrassed to be seen like this with me? Maybe he thought sleeping with me might ruin some sort of reputation.

Little did he know how _many_ men I'd had here and no one had ever said a word.

He laughed quietly, "It's just... I have..." He glanced down; I followed his glance and smiled.

"Ah." I pulled the edge of his boxers down, licking the shell of his ear, "We should fix that shouldn't we?" His eyes widened, "But people will hear me!"

I grinned, "You didn't care last night! Anyway they gave me the only sound proofed room…. Because of my cello of course."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yes! Because of your _cello_! I'm _sure_ that's why they didn't want to hear what goes on in your room!" He replied snarkily.

I grinned, "I don't usually have screamers." I said slowly. He opened his mouth to say something and I attacked him. He squeaked as my tongue slid over his, making me smirk into the kiss.

His fingers slowly moved to knot in my hair, pulling my face down to his level so he could roll on top of my half naked body.

He ground his body down against mine making me growl into his mouth and buck my hips up to meet his.

He gasped into my mouth at the glorious friction then nipped at my bottom lip, pulling slightly. Before I could I even finished the thought my mouth was on his neck.

Biting and sucking a trail to his shoulder where I bit him. _Hard_. He cried out and I shuddered at the sound.

But then I saw the angry red mark _in_ his skin I pulled myself away.

I hadn't drawn blood but I would have if he hadn't cried out. The mark was indented into his flesh. It stopped me in my tracks, and made my heart ache.

'I'm doing it again.' I thought in horror, 'Hurting the people I'm with.'

It wasn't as bad as some of the other people I'd gotten close to. There was no blood this time and no broken bones. He was lucky but I needed to go outside. And I needed to stop touching him.

Right now.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered, getting off his shivering body and turning to face the window. " _So_ sorry." I didn't want to touch him anymore; I was afraid if I did I might hurt him again.

'I'm such a monster.' I thought watching the wind bend the branches of the trees just out of my reach.

"Jaden?" Kai's voice was oddly without his stutter and I almost didn't notice. I didn't respond, nor did I move. If I did stay here I would do something I shouldn't do. Not in front of him. I couldn't do _that_ in front of him. The Rules-

"Jaden? What's wrong?" He sounded annoyed. "Answer me. What's wrong?"

I blinked and looked over my shoulder. "Kai... I _bit_ you. Your- your almost _bleeding_! _That's_ what's wrong!"

He frowned looking confused, "W-Wait a minute. What?"

I turned to face him, "I _hurt_ you Kai!" He blinked and reached up to his shoulder.

He winced when his fingers touched the mark. Seeing him acknowledge my mark on him made pride swell in my chest and I turned away to pull on my clothes. That was wrong. I shouldn't be proud that I'd _hurt_ him! That was _sick_!

 _I_ was sick! I didn't want to be sick. Maybe if he knew….. it wouldn't be so wrong? No. Stop that. I just needed to get away from him so I didn't hurt him again.

'Get out of the room.' I thought as I hurried into my pants. A hand closed on my wrist. Cool and strong. The owner of that hand wasn't angry and didn't want me to leave.

I looked down into his dark purple eyes, "Kai?" What was he doing?

He smiled surely up at me. Was he trying to _comfort me_? What the hell?! _He_ was the one who should be comforted!

"Why are you leaving?" He asked tilting his head to look me over in annoyance. I could almost hear him saying he was sick of my sudden escape attempts.

He must have seen the fear, anger, pain, and shock written across my face because his smile fell.

"D-Did I do s-something... S-Stupid again?" His stutter returned along with a look of confused fear. My face crumpled knowing I'd upset him.

"Oh... No! Kai you didn't do anything wrong. _I_ did! _I_ hurt you!" He frowned at my words and stood slowly.

"Jaden... _What_ are you talking about? And _why_ do you keep trying to leave?" I stared into his eyes and tried to understand him. Everyone else had screamed at me and run from me.

Everyone else had left me. But here he was, holding on to me. Keeping me with him even when he was uncertain and scared. Even while _I_ ran away.

"I'm leaving because- I didn't want to hurt you. And I need to leave, before I hurt you again." He smiled sweetly, and pulled himself closer to me.

"I have a very high pain tolerance, Jay." He whispered kissing my neck; he was trying to get me to relax. To stay.

It was working.

I sighed and leaned my head back to give him better access to my throat. I wondered if he knew the significance of my action. "Stop trying to get away and just... Relax." His lips moved against my skin and I shivered.

"I'll stay if you want me to..." I responded weakly. He somehow managed to make me turn to jelly under his touches. Which was odd considering how much of a slut I had been since-

"Oh!" I gasped as he rocked his hips against mine. "Can I just ask that I bottom?" I whispered, already feeling too happy under his touches to try and fight him for dominance.

He laughed across my jaw, "Please do." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kai?" I asked slowly. Tilting my head to the side, and forward so I could nibble at his neck too.

He responded slowly, "Hmmmmmm?" I smiled at the tickle of his voice on my skin.

"Can I..." I couldn't say it. He chuckled, "What's that?"

I swallowed, "I want to-" His mouth on mine stopped me before I could say it.

When he pulled back to I was missing the pants I'd just pulled on, "Your good." I smiled at him and he shrugged.

"Years of practice." I shivered at his words.

Damn I was _so_ glad he was willing to top!

Because I wasn't even sure I could focus long enough to prep him.

"What happened to 'I have some standards'? Hmmm?" He whispered against my chest as my eyes became unfocused.

I huffed a laugh, "Yeah. _Some_! Not many. We m- Ah! Damn!" I hissed as he bit a nipple lightly.

"We met yesterday. _And_ we slept in the same bed last night. Besides- I'm bottoming, that changes what rules I go by."

He hummed, "Shut up and moan Jay."

I was only too happy to oblige him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	4. Chapter 4

He backed me over to my bed, and we fell onto it slowly. His little nips and licks not stopping until he pulled my shirt off in frustration.

I laughed a bit when he glared at the offending object once it was across the room, "What did my shirt ever do to you?"

He smiled and looked me over. He seemed to look me over a lot. So much that I was almost convinced he was appraising me…. Or planning to eat me.

"It blocked me from doing this." He bit one of my nipples and toyed with the other, making me bite my lip and slam my head back into the pillows.

"Heh. I seem to remember a much shyer Kai telling me he'd only been with another man twice, but hadn't liked it much?" I huffed, trying to even out my breathing.

He pulled himself away from his attack on my skin to look me in the eyes.

"Yes I did say that. But I didn't like it because he switched positions at the last second." He looked very… ticked about that.

I blinked, "A bit like you did after I bit you?" He grinned at the memory.

"Ah. Not exactly." He sat back, leaving me half hard and slightly annoyed.

"You see... I didn't ask him to top. He just kind of... did." I frowned, that sounded like rape.

I opened my mouth to say so and he smiled, "It wasn't rape. I did like it. And I didn't ask him to stop..."

I looked him over slowly. He didn't seem at all shy now, nor did he stutter. He had an air of confidence that... to be honest? Made me _want_ to bottom.

"So now that you're toping again you don't have a stutter and you're not acting shy... Was that what having to bottom did to you?" He smiled almost sadly.

"Yeah." Then he caught my wrists and held them over my head. "I keep wondering what you taste like." I blushed at his tone.

It was low and predatory. Almost like a purr or a low hum in the back of his throat. I liked it, it was familiar territory.

"Well yeah... just..." I sat up and slid my hands under his shirt. I was so glad I could touching him.

When I finally got shirt off I looked up expecting to see ash gray eyes only to find them a stunning shade of purple.

He smirked, "Well now... that was almost _too_ cute." I blushed and looked anywhere but those purple eyes.

"Jaden?" He asked trying to get me to meet his eyes. My face felt very hot and I _couldn't_ make my eyes lift to his.

He slowly slid his bare chest against mine until we were nose to nose. "Jaden... I didn't mean to upset you... Jaden?" He whispered staring at me.

"Look at me Jaden." I still couldn't meet his gaze.

He sighed and suddenly ground his crotch against mine. I gasped and arched my back a bit, so there would be skin to skin contact.

He licked my neck making me groan, "Look at me Jaden." He whispered again, this time I was able to meet those beautiful eyes.

He smiled then ground down against me even harder. "Hah! Kai..." He tilted his head to the side.

"Yes my sweet?" I swallowed, and tried for a third time to ask what I felt I _had_ to ask.

"Can I tell you something? I've never -told anyone before. They either knew or I didn't tell them." I shifted uncomfortably under him, "But I want to tell _you_."

He dropped his head on my chest and said, "If you want to tell me you should."

I nodded weakly then took a deep breath and looked into the deep purple eyes, "I'm not human."

**Seven years prior, Jaden's 15th birthday**

_"Open it Jady!" Mother cooed. Father rolled his blue eyes and sighed, "Just open it already."_

_I only got one present per special occasion. My family wasn't rich. But we weren't poor. It was just that Father hated to 'waste money' on anything that wasn't necessary._

_Not that our two stories, 45 room mansions was necessary. It was just that he didn't think_ I _needed much._

_"The clothes on your back and the food you eat should be enough for you boy." He'd say when I asked for- well anything 'unnecessary'._

_So I was always slow to open my present. Attempting to savor the joy of my one 'unnecessary item' as Father called them._

_Even now, after 15 years I was still trying to open them slowly. Eventually Father wouldn't let Mother wrap them._

_I ripped the green paper off the fist sized box and slowly removed the lid. Resting inside it was a necklace of what looked like…. dogs teeth._

_I blinked, "What is this?" Mother turned to Father with an expression of confused horror._

_"Klyde? Where is the iPod I put in here?" Her voice shook as she looked from the necklace to her husband._

_Father smiled, "No boy his age needs something as useless as a_ music _player Minerva. So I gave him one of my trophies instead!"_

_Mother's face was leached of color as she looked at the necklace of teeth I held. "My….. Are they….The pack's?"_

_He nodded, "Their k9's. Yes. The best trophy I ever made." He glared at me, "So love it boy. That's one of my most prized possessions!"_

_I tried to smile but I felt sick. I looked down at the teeth then grasped one between my thumb and pointer finger._

_I hissed and dropped the necklace when the tooth cut my finger, drawing blood. Everything froze for a moment then Mother screamed something at Father._

_But my hearing was wrong. It sounded like I was underwater._

_Father was suddenly shaking my shoulders, yelling something. He sounded scared, and angry._

_I blinked rapidly trying to see through what seemed like a blurred wall of smoke._

_I spoke and my throat felt raw, "Am I dying?"_

_Mother stooped screaming and Father let go of me as if he had been burned. Then Mother started sobbing, I reached for her and a wave of pain sent me to the floor._

_It was like being hit all over with hammers. My head felt like it was about to explode and tears poured out of my eyes._

_I couldn't quite breathe. I could still get air into my lungs... It just didn't seem to be of any use once there._

_So I gasped and exhaled rapidly. I tasted copper at the back of my throat and swallowed. The taste stayed._

_My eyes were squeezed shut against the pain, and I shook with a sudden fervor. Then something cool touched my heated forehead, I forced my eyes open to see what it was._

_I almost died at the sight of Father's riffle resting against my forehead. I looked up the barrel into Father's eyes._

_This was it then. My own father was going to shoot me while I writhed on the floor from a gift_ he _had given me._

_For a moment I held perfectly still then I whispered the one word that could save my life._

_"Daddy."_

_I hadn't called him that in almost three years. I watched as his face crumpled and he started to sob._

_Something about a curse. "The curse that would destroy me! I thought it a lie! A_ lie _!" I closed my eyes and went back to my suffering._

_I tried to make as little sound as possible as the pain changed. Now it felt like my bones were breaking, and then healing smaller._

_My organs condensed as my skin burned and itched like mad. I felt my teeth change, lengthening. As did my skull._

_I may have been trying to stay quiet, but I could hear my own tiny cries of pain, and whimpers of suffering._

_And I could still hear Father crying, a sound I'd never heard in my life._

_Yet even as I lay there, my hearing improved and the pain faded away._

_I didn't open my eyes until I heard Father say my name. My nickname. The one I'd loved being called since I could remember._

_"Puppy?" I opened my eyes slowly. My sight was clearer than when I wore my glasses._

_I tried to respond, but the only sound I could manage was a weak whine._

_I looked around the room knowing something was wrong. When I saw the mirror behind Father I wanted to scream._

_Where I should have been laying was a large gray brown dog._

_An Irish wolfhound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	5. Chapter 5

He froze and stared at me for a very long time then he started to laugh. "Not human! Wow! Never thought I would hear _that_!"

I wasn't sure whether I should cry, or hit him.

So I shoved his shoulder to get him off of me. I slipped out of the bed and turned away from him and pulled on my shirt and started to put on my shoes.

A cool hand caught my wrist before I could stand. "Jaden where are you going?"

He was still giggling. I clenched my teeth, holding back tears. "I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy!"

He stopped giggling and cleared his throat and pulled me back down to the bed, "I know. You just surprised me is all. I mean, how often do you run into another non-human?"

I snorted and announced, "Everyday. At _least_ three times a day."

There was a silence and I closed my eyes. I could feel my insides twisting, and knew if this stress continued I would have to shift. "Kai let go. I need to go."

He gripped my wrist harder and pulled me to his chest, "No. Stop trying to run from me Jay!"

I shivered I _really_ needed to shift soon.

"Please." I all but begged. I felt a twitch at the back of my mind in what was once a pack link.

The door flew open, and again Aaron stood there. But now he looked mad.

"Jaden? What's going on? Your emotions are all over the place! Did he hurt you? Are about to- What's going on?"

I smiled weakly at his rapid speech, "I'm fi-"

He waved away my denial, "Okay, If I can tell your stressed then it's gotta be really bad. What. Is. Wrong?"

I hung my head and whispered, "I told him that I'm not human."

Aaron groaned and punched the wall. I winced, turning my head to the side, surrendering to the Alpha's mate. "I'm sorry."

"Jaden... Jesus, why can't you just follow the goddamn rules?" He chided.

I swallowed and tried to pull my wrist free of Kai's death grip, but he held on. "I'm sorry."

I sounded like a broken record but I really was sorry. "I shouldn't have told him that."

Aaron snorted, "You think?"

Kai sighed, "Did you two ever think I wasn't human either?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, frowning. "What are you then?"

It was rude to ask. Probably worse than asking a fat woman when the baby was due. But I wasn't really in the mood to be polite after having been laughed at.

He wrinkled his nose at me, but didn't let go. "I'll tell you what I am... If you tell me what you are. Sound good?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I would just tell you what I am!" He smiled.

It was creepy and I should have known what he was about to do. But I didn't.

Right in front of Aaron he licked my neck and reached into my pants. His long fingers pumped my cock and I groaned, clinging to his arm.

"Don't you want to tell me?" He whispered and licked the shell of my ear, I caught my breath.

"Nggn! Stop it!" I gasped as he nibbled at my neck and jerked a bit faster.

He chuckled, "Not til you tell me what you are." He licked his fingers, then lowered them out of my sight.

"Hnn! Gah! Stop?" I pleaded, as his fingers rubbed along my hole.

"Answer the question."

I was having trouble focusing on what the question _was_ , with his fingers circling my hole slowly.

He all but purred into my ear, "Tell me." A finger slid into me and I whimpered.

"Not gunna tell!" Heat slowly pooled in my lower belly.

Aaron was still in the room that was awkward. Although slightly exciting, but I didn't want him to see me like this.

 _Leave!_ I thought. Not sure if he could hear me when we were both in human form…. And not in the same pack. But he backed out of the room and closed the door.

"AH!" I arched as he added another finger and crooked them. I was panting and he hadn't even hit my prostate yet.

I was screwed. No way would I be able to hold out against him!

The heat was getting too intense. It had been a while since I bottomed, and I wasn't used to the feeling.

So when he added a third I arched, "I'm go-" He held tight to the base of my cock preventing me from coming.

"Ah! No! Please?" I whined, begging him to let me come.

"I'll let you come if you answer the question." He growled against my skin, making me whimper, a pleading noise.

"I-" I closed my eyes and forced myself to say it, "I don't remember the question..." I said weakly, almost to quiet to hear. I opened my eyes to see his smirk.

"Ah... Really? Well then... I'll ask again. What are you?"

He hit my prostate and I screamed, "SHIFTER!" he pumped my cock furiously and kept rubbing my prostate.

I came hard, and fast into his hand. White was all I could see for a minute, then I realized what I'd told him and growled a bit.

He pulled his fingers out of me and sighed, "Well then. That was fun!"

I opened my eyes and glared, "That was not cool Kai! Don't use a guy's dick to control him like that! Now you have to tell me what you are..."

He grinned and stood, "Nope. I had to _make_ you say what you are. So I don't have to tell you anything."

I frowned and stood, turning my back to him I pulled off my soiled clothing. "So what do I have to do to make you tell me?"

He laughed, "Oh my this is becoming a game now? Alright. Well I'll give you three chances to _guess_ at what I am."

I paused and looked over my shoulder. He was standing with his arms crossed, looking out the window.

I sighed and finished pulling a clean shirt on.

Wait.

Three? Was there a specific reason he chose three? That might be a clue as to what he was. Now how to ask in such a way he won't notice I'm being sneaky.

I turned to face him, "Why three? Why not... ten or something? Is three you're favorite number?"

He grinned over his shoulder at me, "Because it must be three. Three is my number." He frowned a bit at the floor, "I wish it wasn't but it is."

Then he snorted, "Damn you're tricky..."

I blinked, trying to play innocent. "Tricky?"

He laughed, "I use your body to make you say what I want... You use my mind. It's cleaver."

I smirked, "Thank you for noticing." I wasn't happy about this situation, but it could have been worse.

"I need to go out for a while..." I mused and stepped into my shoes.

Kai's back straightened, "So do I. I need to figure out what you are and think about some things."

I nodded once and cleared my throat as I moved to the door, "I'm going to the woods."

He snorted, "And I'm going to the rafters of the library!"

Then he swayed out the door leaving me staring after him.

I started walking and talking to myself.

"Alright. So….." I sighed then started listing clues about him.

"1-Hates cold. 2- He purrs. 3- Eyes that change color. 4- Personality changes. 5- How gods be damned _sexy_ he is."

Too bad that list covered _half_ of all supernatural creatures I knew.

(Kai's POV)

I crossed my ankles and leaned against the beam. The rafters of the library were a good place to relax and think.

I sighed and closed my eyes, Jaden. He was going to be the death of me. The man was giving me whiplash.

We'd just get started and he'd go cold and try to leave. What was _that_ about? Did he think he would hurt me?

That was a laughable thought. Only one of my own kind knew what could hurt me. And he wasn't so I had nothing to worry about.

And he was a shifter. But he was _obviously_ not born one because he didn't _smell_ like one... So how did he become one? And did he have a set form? Or was he a free form?

Well from what I knew he had to be something canine, nothing else made noises like _that_!

Why did he seem so familiar? Had we met before? If so when and where?

When I was still with my family? I hoped not. I didn't like to think about that time. Nor did I like the people I knew then.

My head was starting to ache and I rubbed my temples. I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Maybe a little nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep.

I hadn't been able to sleep for a long time. Not counting last night.

So was that because of Jaden? Or...just a coincidence?

I stretched and looked to see if anyone would see me landing, but no one was in the library.

It must have closed right after I snuck in.

I sighed and rolled off the beam. I felt like a jerk for not telling Jaden what I was.

But he had been rude, and I had been raised that _no one_ but my father was allowed to get away with that unscathed in some way.

I knew that here it wasn't really a very nice thing to do but…. I had been forced to seem strong and violent for _years_ or risk death.

So in my own way I had been very lenient and gentle. At home I would have had to at _least_ scar someone that rude.

And if some canid had spoken like that to me?

Death.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I slowly slunk to the door. I wanted to apologize, but years and years of training made that difficult.

And I was myself again!

I wasn't the meek thing that bastard had made me. Now I was my own strong self and _nothing_ would take that strength from me again!

But _damn_ did I want to apologize to Jaden. Well…..

Maybe if I explained the reason for the embarrassment he suffered?

I walked back to our room slowly. Maybe I could even tell him what I was….

I quietly slipped in the door. And blinked, the ceiling light was off but the desk light was on.

He was asleep at his desk.

I smiled down at him then picked him up gently, set him on his bed, and tucked the blankets around him.

I walked back to his desk to turn off his lamp and paused.

On his desk was a note book with two and a half pages of supernatural creatures listed on them.

I flipped through the list until I saw the title and bit back a laugh.

What is Kai

I smiled a little and crossed out the ones that were not even close, while removing my shoes. But I left two options.

Let him figure out which one I was the hard way.

"Kai..." I looked over my shoulder and saw Jaden's sleeping face twisted in fear.

I dropped the pen and flicked off his lamp, hurrying over to his bed.

I slid under the covers next to him. Then wrapped my arms around his waist, tucked my head under his chin and twisted out legs together.

"What is it Jay?" I whispered into his ear, fingers tracing across his naked chest.

He relaxed at the sound of my voice. "You're a jerk... Go to sleep." He murmured and I smiled.

He was warm and I found my eye lids drooping.

Before I even realized it we were asleep, and I was dreaming for the first time in a _very_ long time.

**Forty years prior, Kai's 160th birthday**

_Mother didn't get me anything. She never had. But Daddy got me my very own servant._

_His name was Michael. He was about 15 years old, with black-blue hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. I liked him._

_As soon as Daddy gave him to me he told me to go play in my room. So I showed Michael where my room was and asked him if he would sleep in my room too._

_He was disturbed by that and told me he had to sleep with the other servants. I didn't like it but I didn't try too hard to get my way._

_After all I may be the son of a noble, but I was the_ bastard _son of a noble. And I never got my way. So why would I even try?_

_Michael wouldn't sit near me. He told me he was not allowed to be near me, by order of my daddy._

_I almost cried. But last time I cried I was locked in my room for a week. I didn't like being locked in my room._

_I told Michael I would go for a walk._

_"Your father told you to be in your room. Don't you think you should stay here?" Michael asked worriedly._

_I sighed, "No. You won't even sit next to me. Why would I want to stay for more... gifted loneliness?"_

_He blinked those bright eyes and frowned, "I'm sorry. Would you like me to go with you?"_

_I shook my head, "No. You would just sadden me more. I'll be in the garden if Daddy comes looking for me."_

_Michael looked like he might want to follow me, but I slipped out the garden door and started the slow garden pace so I could look at each flower._

_"You're all beautiful and loved." I told the flowers sadly. As I paced slowly along the path, I made sure to avoid the other garden visitors. They didn't want to see me, and I had been struck for "intruding on a conversation."_

_"Hello there." I looked up to see a man sitting on a bench watching me._

_"Hello." I nodded and moved to go past him. A startling wall of cold air hit me when I attempted to pass him. Must be a Northern Ally on a visit._

_He held out a walking stick to stop me and said, "I know you..."_

_I shook my head, "You do not, sir. I am no one." Now the man smiled, he was stunning._

_Long white blonde hair, dark reddish eyes, creamy pale skin. And when he stood he proved to be very tall._

_"If you are no one... then as a_ distinct _someone, I order you to follow me." I waited til he had turned his back to roll my eyes, but was right I did have to do as he said, so I followed him._

_But just because I wasn't as much of a someone as he was didn't mean I was too weak to defend myself against most threats. I almost wished I'd taken Michael with me._

_At the thought I caught the sight of him running toward me. I paused, "What's the matter Michael?" I asked calmly._

_Michael glanced at the man I'd been following then said, "Your father sent a note. A Lord Vicole is to be here for a month. Your father asked that you stay in your room."_

_I sighed and followed Michael back to my room._

" _Sir who was that man you were following?" Michael asked nervously glancing out the window to see if he could still see him._

_I shrugged, "Someone more important than me."_

_Daddy sent another note a few hours later asking that I dress formally and come to the hall._

_I was giddy, Daddy kept me hidden from court. Why would he show me off now? I hurried into my formal clothing, almost jogging down the hall. Michael held me back, urging caution._

" _Sir please, I don't think this is such a happy summoning as you think! Please calm down sir, we are getting odd looks!"_

_I ignored him._

_When we got to the hall court was in session. I'd never seen the court before, and stared, as excited as a child._

_Daddy saw me and gestured I should come sit at his feet, "Kai, come here." He said slowly._

_It was a warning, something was wrong. I walked calmly and gracefully over to him and knelt next to his feet._

_He looked down at me with what appeared to be fear._

_I really did look like him. We both had black hair, pale clear skin, and thin weak looking bodies. But really I wished I had his eyes. My purple eyes showed off my messy blood._

_While Daddy had perfect golden eyes, proving that he was in fact a pureblood._

_At times I wondered why he had made my mother one of his concubines, but I never worked up the nerve to ask either of them._

_"What do you need Daddy?" I whispered so no one else could hear._

_Daddy continued to stare at me for a while, as if memorizing my face. Then he took a deep breath and spoke softly._

_"Lord Vicole has requested you to be his mate." Daddy's face looked something like a very well controlled rage. He shook his head, as if to clear it._

_"I need to appease this lord Kai. But..." He turned his gaze away from me showing his sadness._

_"I told him it was your choice."_

_I felt sick. I didn't even know who this man was! But…. Daddy almost never let me decide anything for myself, how could I mess up a possible alliance?_

_"I'll help you in any way I can Daddy." I felt sick just saying it out loud, who was I to be given to? Was he a kind lord? Would I be his only partner?_

_Why wasn't I thinking this through?_

_Even Daddy looked sick when I said it. Not as sick as I felt, but close._

_He took a deep breath and waved someone over._

_I didn't turn and look; I knew who it was from the wave of cold that hit me. The northern lord from the garden._

_"My lord, have you reached a decision?" His smooth chilling voice asked from a step or two behind me._

_Daddy swallowed, "Kai has agreed. Under one condition..." I looked at my daddy carefully. But keep my expression schooled._

_What was he talking about?_

_"You may only touch him if he is willing. If you do not agree to this... You have no claim on him,_ or _any heirs you may have had with him."_

_I almost smiled. Oh daddy, you are so smart._

_"Of course my lord. How long until the ceremony?" His voice held a little smile that I didn't care for._

_Daddy sighed and looked to me. "When do you want the ceremony to take place Kai?"_

_I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I remained composed and replied as calmly as possible._

_"Two weeks from today." I could tell Vicole was not happy with that, but I didn't particularly care._

_As soon as my daddy announced I was to be mated to Lord Vicole I felt numb. I made sure I didn't show how I felt._

_Later I heard someone say I looked bored. Well at least I didn't look as terrified or disgusted as I felt._

_I left the court and returned to my rooms as soon as I could. But even my room wasn't empty._

_Michael lay curled up on a couch, but awoke when I closed the door._

_"What happen?" He asked, frowning._

_I must have let my mask slip once I closed the door, assuming my rooms were safe._

_"Stay here tonight." I whispered as I walked to the window closing the curtains._

_There was a pause. "Are you asking me to...?" His voice shook sounding very afraid._

_"No. I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." I said kicking off my shoes._

_I glanced up into smile tiredly, "You will be freed in two weeks time if you like."_

_Michael blinked in shock, "But sir-" I held a hand up to stop him._

" _Would you like to be freed in two weeks time or not?" I sounded disturbingly emotionless, even to myself._

_Slowly the human peeled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes carefully sitting on the unused side if the bed, "No sir. I would like to watch over you for as long you will allow me to."_

_I smiled weakly forcing back tears, "Thank you Michael. I-"_

"KAI!?"

I jumped up and pressed my back against the wall before I even had my eyes open.

When they were open Jaden was sitting on the bed next to where I had been sleeping. He looked very surprised at my sudden movement.

"Good morning, Jay. How are you?" I asked, trying to seem less…. Terrified human and more Kai.

He blinked then shook his head with a sigh. "I'm alright. How are you?"

I laughed weakly, "I've been better…. Why did you wake me up by startling me?"

He frowned, "Nothing else was working. I was getting worried. Your pulse was very high and you were breathing heavily…. In fact that is still true….. "

I closed my eyes and sighed, "My pulse and breathing are supposed to be like that. I'm sorry Jay. And I haven't been sleeping much in the past…." I frowned in thought then laughed, "In the last 21 years actually!"

He looked surprised then asked, "Any specific day?"

I wondered what he was getting at, "Yeah…. June 12th. Why?"

He stared blankly at the floor for a moment then laughed a little. "The day I'm born you can't sleep well. What is up with that?"

I blinked in surprise. I remembered my Daddy telling me what happened when one of our kind couldn't find their mate.

" _You can't sleep. Your attitude changes. You're weak…. But once you find them? You're restored. Just stay near them for night or two and you're sleeping normally again."_

I sat down on the spot.

I couldn't sleep without Jaden next to me. I'd gone back to my dominant nature and I was regaining my strength.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	7. Chapter 7

Kai stood, leaning against the wall. A look of shocked disbelief covering his face. Slowly he slid down the wall without a sound.

"Kai? What's wrong?" I asked getting up off the bed and moving closer to him. But he didn't answer he just squeezed his eyes shut and frowned.

"Kai?" He shook his head a bit and started breathing rapidly. Something was wrong with him.

I sat facing him and took his hands in mine. "KAI!" I really was worried. He seemed…. Well not ok. But that was an understatement.

He looked terrified and he was shaking a little. But at the sound of his name being shouted he cracked open his eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked quietly. My voice sounded more afraid than I would have liked. But he opened his purple eyes wide and swallowed hard before staring unblinkingly into my eyes, as though searching for something.

The fear slowly drained away as he looked into my eyes. I wanted to look away but something told me not to. Eventually he smiled at me.

"Jay…. I love you." My breath caught at his words and I blinked in surprise.

"W-W-What? W-Wait a second! Where did _that_ come from?!" I felt a dark blush color my face.

He was still smiling but he looked a little manic now, "I don't think it's possible for me _not_ to love you…."

Before I could respond he locked a hand in my hair and crushed his lips on mine fiercely, almost desperately.

I moaned a little as he bit my lip, and I parted my lips for him. His tongue swirled around my mouth making me dizzy as he claimed every inch of my mouth.

He pressed my shoulders down until he was over me. I was turning to jelly under his ruthless kisses.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked down at me with a grin, "I love you." My whole face burned with a blush that reached all the way to my ears and the back of my neck.

"Kai what are y-" I started but he ripped off my shirt. "I _liked_ that shirt! That was my _favorite_ Lord of the Rings shirt!" It _had_ been my favorite, but as soon as he ran his fingers across my skin I forgot that I even knew what a shirt was.

He snorted, "It's just a shirt Jay. I can get you another one just like it anytime." His fingers left trails of fire in their wake and I couldn't even respond because I was too busy forgetting my name.

He hummed and leaned down to start nipping at my skin making me whine. The feeling of his teeth scraping my sensitive skin went right to my dick and I had to bite my lip so as not to whimper.

I was trying very hard not to bite him.

It's an odd thing to be trying not to do. But for canid shifters like me that was something that we did to claim our mates.

I usually didn't have any trouble not biting the person I was sleeping with. But it was agony _not_ biting Kai's smooth shoulder.

He nibbled at my ear and whispered, "Why so quiet Jay? Am I biting all the wrong places?" He bit harder at the skin between my jaw and my ear making me cry out and almost sob.

Hips ground up against his and I let out the smallest of whines, a canid noise of surrender. A plead for mercy.

He mistook it for begging him for more.

He bit a bit harder in the same spot and I couldn't stop myself. I sank my not canid sharp teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder, hard enough that I drew blood.

Now it was _his_ turn to moan. His moan made me shiver and I reluctantly let go of his shoulder and licked the wound clean.

He looked me in the eyes with an expression of surprised heat on his face. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. I-" He cut me off by biting my shoulder the same way.

I made an odd noise, something between a moan and a whine. Kai's teeth in my skin, his tongue lapping up my blood….. I had a serious hard on.

Sick I know but, I was also trying not to partially turn into a dog. Sick really couldn't be helped when it came to me.

Aaron opened the door and swore. He _really_ needed to learn to knock. But then Tony followed him making _me_ swear.

"Tony get out of my room or else!" I growled making Kai sit up and turn to face the intruders. He nodded to Aaron but glared at Tony.

Tony just smirked, "Shut up _pup_! First of all you're Lone. Second…. You're stupid submissive _dog._ I don't have to listen to the likes of you."

I wouldn't lower my eyes, and I would not respond. I _would_ kill him the first chance I got though.

And it wouldn't be a quick death… Unless that was all I had time for.

"Tony is it? You know…. You really _need_ to die. Don't you think so my dear?" Kai asked sweetly, still glaring at Tony. I hummed in response.

"Hmmmmm I knew there was a reason I loved you." I told him and he looked away from the sick bastard in my door way to grin down at me.

"Oh? And what is that reason?" He asked slowly, still grinning. I laughed, "You're so smart, knowing a rat when you see one. Not to mention how sexy you are!" He laughed, making me shiver.

Tony snorted, "Your both disgusting. Now tell me, Dog….. Who gave you permission to tell him what you are? Because I sure as hell didn't! And Aaron did because if he did he would have told me if he did."

There was a silence where I imagined tearing his throat out with my teeth. I seethed at his words.

Yes, my other form happened to be a dog not a wolf. Yes, I was Lone while he was an Alpha. And yes, he was higher in society than I was.

But he was a murderer. He'd killed so many people, fellow canids, humans, and other random supernatural's' a-like. Friends of mine, as well as strangers I'd never met. Yet I'd never so much as injured anyone who didn't start the fight.

Also _my_ mate chose me. While Tony had killed Aaron's submissive mate and forced him to become a submissive himself!

I flashed back to the first time I saw him and shuddered.

**Jaden's House, Six years prior**

_I groaned in pain._

_The transformation had gotten a bit easier over the past year. But it still made me lay where I fell, crying for a few minutes._

_Father's footsteps came up the stairs and I turned my face away from the door. I didn't want to see what how he felt when he saw me too in pain to get up._

_It would just make me cry._

_He opened the door and paused, "Puppy? I made spaghetti and meat balls…... Are you hungry?"_

_I nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you. I'll be down in a couple minutes."_

_I heard him take a deep breath before he closed the door._

_Eventually it didn't hurt too much to stand and I slowly went down stairs and sat across from Father at the table._

_A plate of food waited for me just the way I liked it. A massive amount of cheese on top, the sauce was chunky with tomato bits and a thick slice of garlic bread sat on the side._

_I wanted to cry, but Father had problems with crying._

_Usually if I cried he would too. He hated to cry, so for his sake I tried to not cry. But ever since Mother died, almost three months ago we cried more than either of us liked._

_Even if it wasn't within sight of each other. I could hear him, and he knew what tear tracks on my face looked like._

_I dug into my food._

_Because of the pain I only shifted when I had to. And I had to spend at least five days in my canine form a month._

_I hated that. I hated that I couldn't go to school or hang out with my friends because they would be in danger if I had a sudden shift._

_I hated that I would sometimes make canine sounds instead of talking. Or that I had an odd drive to chase, hunt, and kill._

_I also hated to eat as a dog._

_I still had human taste buds but my dog stomach couldn't digest the human food very well._

_Toward the beginning I would eat whatever was given to me. But once the shift was easier I was more of a picky eater._

" _How is your diner?" Father asked. I smiled, but couldn't look him in the eye."It's perfect. Thank you for making this."_

_An awkward silence descended over the table and I decided to break it._

" _How was your hunt today?" I asked quietly._

_After the Change he'd told me his job was to hunt the undesirables of the supernatural world._

_Basically he was a glorified hit-man who was paid to kill things like…. Well like me._

_Mistakes that were a danger to everyone around them. Misfits that shouldn't exist._

_He took a moment to chew his food before telling me the less gory version of his day._

_I smiled and conversed with him about the best way to take down a Vampire, and their weak points. I already knew all he knew about the supernatural world but I loved to listen to him tell me things as though they were new._

_We were just about done with our food when the sound of shattering glass made me jump out of my seat with a snarl._

_We had moved to Father's underground home base after Mom died because the house was too much. And it was too hard to defend._

_Here there were only two windows._

_Father put himself in between me and the seven Wolves padding down the stairs toward us._

_Father had taught me about Wolves and pack dynamics. He hadn't mentioned their size, or their human looking eyes. He also hadn't mentioned the telepathy._

_**Is this your pet, Murderer? Or do you just like to play with your food** _ _? The voice slammed into my head and I clutched at my head as the voice tore at my mind._

_Father pulled the two guns from the holsters on his back and aimed them both at a large black Wolf with shocking green eyes._

_Must be the Alpha then. Father started shooting without warning and I wondered not for the first time why Father didn't let me have a gun._

_The Alpha leapt and I only had about a heartbeat to look into my Father's eyes before the smell of his blood filled the air._

_The beast looked at me as he ripped out Fathers throat and I could hear him laughing in my mind._

_I felt something in me snap and for the first time I changed willingly. It was so fast I didn't feel a thing. I snarled at the beasts in front of me, and threw myself at them with nothing but the kill in my mind._

_I may not be as controlled as them, but I was an Irish wolf hound. This body was made for killing wolves._

_My vision was no longer red when I was finally thrown to the ground, teeth sharp at my throat._

_I felt tears on my skin and took a deep breath, I wasn't sure when or why I had shifted back but I was currently lying naked under the Alpha._

_I glanced around and saw no other Wolves._

_**Oh dear. You seem to have** _ **obliterated** _**my pack…. Oh well. I can make you part of my new pack you know, you've earned that right. Or I can tear your sexy little throat out.** _

_For a hear beat or two I wanted to die, but then I realized Father had died for me. I couldn't throw away that gift, no matter how much I wanted to die._

_Yet…. How could I join the pack of the Alpha who killed Father?_

_**I'll join your pack…. But only for a three years. Then I will live Lone if I should so choose.** _

_He grinned all teeth;_ _**Once you leave my pack you can never join another canine pack.** _

_I nodded once and he sunk his teeth into my ankle to mark me as one of his pack._

_I screamed in agony and restrained the urge to hurt the Wolf back._

_He shifted to human shape and smirked down at me, "Oh I think you're going to be a lot of fun. Tell me your name."_

_Before I could even think I opened my mouth, "Jaden Michael Stone."_

_He hummed quietly and settled his nude body on my equally nude belly, "I think we should test how far I can push you shall we?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	8. Chapter 8

Kai very calmly got off me and stood next to the bed, "Will you please get out of our room before I am forced to rip out your entrails and knit you a sweater….."

I had to say. The creepy description of what he would do to them was pretty badass…. And sexy.

Aaron took a step back in shock, "What the fuck why would you say that!?" Even Tony looked a little green at the idea. But he wasn't one for backing down from a fight unless he _knew_ he would lose.

I couldn't see Kai's face, he had probably done on purpose.

Tony gasped in horror and stepped back, "What the fuck _are_ you?!" He yelled, then without waiting for an answer he grabbed Aaron's wrist and ran.

I sat there in silence for a moment then I hurriedly removed my jeans. "Close the door, will you?" I asked breathlessly, yanking off my undies.

The door closed and the moment of silence stretched as he looked me over hungrily. I was starting to get uncomfortable under that careful scrutiny, when he said, "You're naked."

I blushed, "You're…. Not." He snorted, "I wanted to take your clothes off _for_ you."

I blinked then narrowed my eyes, "Like unwrapping a preset?" Kai grinned and I wished he'd just take his clothes off already.

"Kai, please just-" He slammed into me knocking both of us down onto the bed. I gasped as he bit at my neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but there would be bruises in a few hours.

"Kai-" He kissed me, effectively silencing me. For a moment.

I pulled back and made him look me in the eye.

"Kai Leroy Ashton take off your clothes or get off me!" He blinked then looked sheepish.

"I was trying to take this slow… for you." He looked unsure now, and I snorted.

"Kai, I'm not a virgin. I know what's going to happen next. In fact I kind of _need_ what's going to happen next…. All you're doing is frustrating and ticking me off. Just _fuck_ me already!" I told him calmly, as though I demanded sex every day.

I _did_ demand sex every day but I rarely got it.

He blinked his bright purple eyes at me and then grinned, "Okay then." He stood and slowly started to dance while he pulled off his shirt.

He was giving me a strip dance. Gods he was perfect.

I was almost crying at how much I ached to have sex with him by the time he was naked.

He started to crawl over me and I held out a hand to stop him, "Wait."

He looked like he was going to ask if I was fuckin' serious.

"I need to tell you three things." I said sitting up so we were sitting facing each other.

He took advantage of our closeness to take both our cocks in one hand and pump them. I moaned and clung to him, while also trying to keep talking.

"One…. Nngh! I'm a dog. Hah!" I bit my lip to keep the sounds to a minimum, not that it helped.

"Two! Ahhhh! I-I don't nnnneed to be prepped! Gah…" He was still pumping us, but now he was also teasing my nipples with his tongue and his free hand.

"T-T-Three…." I squeezed my eyes shut as the hand not performing the magical frottage slipped around to slowly circle my hole.

Last time I had been trying to resist. This time I was reveling in the exquisite torture he inflicted on me.

"What was three?" He asked, startling me. He paused his motion and waited for an answer.

I blinked, "Ah… Right… One was…"

He grinned, "You're a dog. And two was no prep. What was three?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah. Three was, don't even think about being gentle! Not this time. After this first time go whatever speed you like, but for now…"

He smirked, "Fast and hard?" I nodded and smiled, "Now could we _please_ get started? I'm dying here!"

He laughed and started to lean over me again. I shook my head. "Ok there was another part to that first one."

He narrowed his eyes at me and let go of our cocks. "Tell me. _Quickly_ , hypocrite."

I sighed, "How do dogs fuck?" He stared blankly at me for a moment then groaned with a extremely lusty expression and flipped me over.

Now I was on all fours. I raised my ass up and moved so my knees were further apart, angling my hips for better access.

Slowly he pushed into me and I whined a bit, not caring about the completely canine sounds I was making, and ignoring the sharp burn that was the lack of prep.

"K-Kai." I panted once he was fully sheathed in my body. I shivered at the feeling of his hot flesh in my body and giggled at how much my internal monologue sounded like a romance novel.

Kai gasped then let out a very slow breath. "Oh you did that on purpose!" he said pulling out halfway.

I realized what he meant the second he slammed back into my shivering body. I couldn't breathe for a moment because he had hit my prostate and now rested there. All heat and rubbing, making me want to sob.

As soon as I could breathe again I let out the sluttiest noise I'd ever made. Something between; a sob, a moan, a scream, and his name.

I couldn't help it! He was huge, and hot and… my brain fried trying to think while he was inside me.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" Then I began to whimper and whine when he didn't move.

When he didn't move I looked over my shoulder. His breathing was rapid and his eyes were glazed with lust.

Oddly the purple of his eyes seemed more luminescent….

In fact they were downright glowing. I added glowing eyes and scary face to the list of things that would help me figure out what he was.

Then I rocked my hips back, "HAAAAH!" if he was just going to sit there _I_ was going to enjoy myself.

My movement seemed to snap him out of his paralysis and he grasped a handful of my hair to hold me in place and started to pound rapidly onto my appreciatively receptive body.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaay! How the hell are you _doing_ that?!" He groaned in approval, as I tightened the muscles in my ass around his cock, from the tip down. Repeatedly.

That particular trick had taken me hours of work, but it had been worth it.

"Practice, practice, practice!" I yelled as a familiar heat pooled in my lower belly.

"Hah! Well _thank you_ for learning it!" He gasped as I clenched down hard.

I giggled and rocked my hips with his thrusts, "Your _welcome!_ "

My vision was hazy and my breath was ragged. But his was just as ragged, if not worse. Only he wasn't making random canine noises of approval. Although I could hear….. Some non-human noise escaping his lips.

Suddenly he was pumping my cock to match his thrusts and I couldn't handle it.

My back arched, thus pushing me back onto his cock, pressing him further inside me. I clamped as hard as I could around him while I came all over the blankets under me.

"KAI!" I screamed, and then promptly collapsed. He made an odd noise as he came deep inside me.

"Oh my _god_ Jay!" He panted falling next to me, I pulled him into my arms.

I giggled a bit "Yes Kai?"

He grinned at me then kissed me. It was slower and sweeter than our other kisses but no less delicious.

"You." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Are." He kissed my jaw.

"Amazing." He slowly trailed kisses down my body, then startled me by mouthing my now limp-ish cock.

"Hah! Whoa, Kai, what-" I couldn't finish the sentence, my head slammed back into the pillows and I clutched at his soft hair.

I whimpered as he swallowed down my cock.

I couldn't tell what he did exactly because I had lost my mind with pleasure.

Basically when he finally made me come -which he swallowed- I was a twitching, whimpering, mess.

"I love you." He whispered and I let out a very long breath.

"I love you too, Kai." He curled up against my side again.

When we were almost asleep I said, "You're going to be stuck with me forever…."

He lifted his head to look at me. "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

I blushed, "Ah, well…. You see…. We…. I-" I closed my eyes in frustration.

"When I bit you, and you bit me…. That was, basically, a binding. I couldn't leave you if I wanted to. Which I don't."

He smiled then nuzzled my neck, "My love," I grinned at the endearment.

"I realized you were my mate _before_ that." He looked serious and I thought back.

"Is that was you were all spacey? You realized you couldn't leave me?" I asked, afraid he hadn't wanted me being his mate.

"Yes. But it was being spacey because that's what happens when one of my kind recognizes their mate. It's like…. Pausing to memorize you."

I nibbled my lip in thought, "So… you were taking a picture of me?" I asked slowly.

He laughed, "Yes. But with my soul."

I grinned and was about to say something when Kai's phone started screaming.

He sighed and went to answer it.

"Hey Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	9. Chapter 9

I focused instantly on my lover. He didn't look at all upset; in fact he looked rather happy to hear his Father.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great! Why?" There was a pause, then Kai's laugh rung through the room.

I started to get up but it hurt too much… It hurt to sit too. So I lay on my side facing him with a blanket draped over my waist.

"Nah, I haven't…Really? Wow. I never knew he had it in him!...What about the border lands?... Ah yes. About that…" He wasn't facing me now, and his tone made me nervous.

"Yes well…. I've- ah….. Found my mate." There was a very long silence then I saw Kai tense up considerably.

"I really don't think that's such a good ide-" Kai winced.

I wondered why I couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the line. Usually my hearing could handle _that_ much. Maybe he had the volume down so no one could listen in…..

"Of course, Daddy. I've always done as you asked me to….. I would never disob-" Kai took a deep breath and ran his free hand through his dark hair.

"I'm just letting you know now, this is the worst idea you've ever had….. Yes, worse than the Vicole incident…. Alright….. Yes, just give us five days to pack… Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you? A day here is like….. A week there..… We can spend a 'week' with you…. Okay?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I love you too Daddy." He snapped his phone shut, but didn't turn to face me. He just stood there for a minute.

"So…" I stared and forced myself to stand.

Kai turned around and the worry on his gorgeous face gave me pause. "What's the matter, Baby?"

The pet name made him look like he was going to cry and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hey, hey… It's ok. Tell me what's wrong….."

He took a deep shuddering breath, "My daddy wants to meet you. He wants me to bring you home with me for a weeklong visit… That's basically a death sentence. My people…. _Really_ don't like….. Well, dogs….."

I added that to the list. Hates dogs.

"Well then…. Don't tell them what I am. I just…. Won't shift. Two weeks? No problem I'll just spend the day before we go in dog form so I don't have to shift there…." I was trying to be soothing, but Kai keened.

"Jay! My home has a red moon! It's full every night too…."

I had no idea what that meant.

"Ummmmm. Is that a bad thing?" I asked slowly, trying not to sound stupid.

He looked me in the eye, all seriousness and tears. "It will force you to shift every time you are in its light. There is no way you can hide this from them."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I kissed his temple and sighed into his hair. His arms tightened around me and he nuzzled my neck.

"I just don't want anything happen to you." He whispered. He was so quiet I almost couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry about me, Love. I'm sure everything will work out alright." I ran my fingers through his dark hair and played with a few strands, while smiling as calmly as I could.

He sighed and nuzzled at my chest and neck again. "I love you Jay."

I closed my eyes and held him as tightly as I could, "I love you too Kai."

* * *

I groaned and dropped onto my bed like a sack of potatoes. It had been two days since Kai's father had called.

Kai had been very…. Womanish about packing and making sure everything was read for us to be gone five days or so.

Basically he talked to both our teachers and told them we would be gone for two weeks….. I think he just wanted to pack and spend time with me for those extra days.

But so far all he was doing was packing and driving me insane.

No one needed to wash every item of clothing to go away for two weeks, when they had clothing waiting at the destination.

Also, he was taking oddly long death-like naps. Giving me nothing to do for hours.

To make matters worse he would get odd mood swings. One minute he would be in a playfully sexy mood, the next he would be completely focused on brushing his hair or fixing his already perfect clothes.

Currently he was out to get something for us to eat. No idea why. Other than he didn't want to get the kitchenette dirty by cooking. We had plenty of food.

The fridge was well stocked with long lasting food and food for the road was all packed along with the necessary amount of clothes. Which was almost too much clothing.

And most of it was the nicest clothes we had. His being much nicer than mine, mostly because my good clothes were only different from the rest of my clothes because they lacked holes and were unstained.

Then again he was more than a little rich from what I could tell. I used to be. But then my dad was killed and I joined a pack that often killed humans.

The Council quickly froze my accounts when they realized my situation. Which only caused another problem. I had to get a job so I could buy clothes… or let Tony buy my clothes.

He liked to pick clothes that were a bit… well clothes a man whore would wear. Being my Alpha if he ordered I wear the clothes I had to.

But he didn't mind if I bought my own clothes. In fact he had loved my choice in clothing. Something about how "amazingly rugged" I looked.

Either way my clothes didn't look very…. Nice. They looked like the "shit clothes" Kai wore when he was too tired to put on neat well kept clothes.

His "normal attire" consisted of black pants, a neat long sleeve button up shirt, with a vest of some kind, sometimes a jacket and black dress shoes.

He was quite stylish and looked incredibly sexy when he dressed "normally". I was almost hoping I would get to see him "dressed up" so I could _un_ dress him.

I shivered at the thought and then sighed. He hadn't so much as _touched_ me sexually since his father had called.

I fell back on an old game I used to play. 'Try and shift only one part of my body at a time!'

Usually I did that in front of a mirror, but at the moment I really didn't want to get up. So I stayed on my back and pulled off all my clothes.

First I did one leg. Then the other. And then I gave myself a tail. Then my hands were paws. And my ears. Next I worked on changing just my head, and just my face.

Eventually I had exhausted myself and pulled the covers over me. I didn't realize I still had the ears and tail until I was too close to sleep to care. Besides 'Pup mess' was the most comfortable shape I had.

Maybe that's why it was called 'pup mess' because it was so comfortable that pups just stayed like that and made a mess of things….

The last thing I wondered before I fell asleep was what Kai would think when he came home and saw me in this form.

* * *

It had been so difficult to face the idea of Jay coming with me. But he was insistent and I had promised my Daddy.

Every time I started to touch him….. I would remember the shifter puppy like him I'd killed because my Daddy had told me it was right.

In case it wasn't obvious, that's a huge guilt-ridden-turn-off. He could have my cock halfway down his throat and I would probably be limper than a wet noodle.

I sighed and lifted the Kovolski's bag off the counter and left the store. Jay was probably going crazy with boredom by now and needed some attention.

As I walked I thought. I loved walking everywhere, it gave me time to think.

The Shifter I'd killed _had_ been a dangerous, menace to society. If it is you job and the right thing to do to put down a rabid animal, should it be put down?

But what if it doesn't _know_ it's rabid, or that it's been attacking everything that moves. Is it really guilty? Then again its mind is gone…

But it can probably feel the pain of its brain melting. So putting it down would be a good thing to do. Or would it?

I was putting way too much thought into it. That's what I told myself.

But the child-like face of the dog I'd put down wouldn't leave me alone.

She was a beagle. But before she died she shifted back to human to say words that ripped my heart out.

"Thank you."

She was a sweet, beautiful little girl. She'd had soft curly brown hair, large crystalline blue eyes, china pale skin, and a kind heart shaped face.

Her name has been Sasha. I killed her on her 11th birthday. At her funeral they played the song "MadWorld." I cried.

She had been rabid for about an hour. She'd managed to kill her aunt and her neighbor before I had taken the shot.

But…. She'd said 'Thank you'. Didn't that mean she had known what was going on? Then she hadn't been in control…

It must have been torture. Killing people you care about and not being able to stop yourself.

So… in a weird twisted way…. I'd _helped_ her. And why would I feel bad about helping a little kid in pain?

I felt tremendously better about myself in that instant.

But a little voice in the back of my mind still whispered that I wasn't right, and all I cared about was not feeling guilty. I walked a bit faster.

Then felt like an idiot. You can't outrun your own thoughts.

But at the same time I didn't really care. I killed someone that much was true, but if I hadn't someone would have killed both of us.

It wouldn't help anyone to tear myself apart over it.

Now I walked quickly with a purpose.

There was a shifter with my name on him back in our dorm.

* * *

I didn't know what I expected to find when I walked into the dorm. But, Jay lying naked in bed, halfway between forms…. Wasn't it.

He rolled over onto his side and whined in his sleep, tail waging a bit, and his feet were twitching. The dog was dreaming….

"Kaaai! Mmmmmm." He groaned _clearly_ dreaming. My now guiltless body was finding this _very_ interesting.

He was dreaming about me, whining like the dog he half was and looked utterly _delicious_! I shrugged off my coat.

I had three days of lost time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	10. Chapter 10

My back arched weakly and I exhaled sharply. "Kai…." He lifted his head a bit so he could meet my gaze.

"Yes Love?" I smiled at the term of endearment. "I need a break…. I need to sleep…. I'm sorry. I'd love to keep going but… I can't."

He chuckled. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should remember that you're half human. You can't go for _days_ on end like I can and still want _more_."

I groaned, "Wish I could-"He stopped me with a nip on my thigh meant to excite me. But I really _couldn't_ keep going.

He'd attacked me Friday afternoon while I napped in a half shifted form and now it was Sunday night.

My muscles shivered and I was twitching randomly.

It was getting hard to breathe normally and I wasn't sure I could move at all. Basically I was a weak, trembling mess.

"Please…" I whispered. I'd been trying to sound serious and a bit annoyed, but I sounded as weak and pathetic as I felt.

Kai frowned and really _looked_ at me for the first time in hours. His purple eyes suddenly looked pained and widened with fear, showing slitted pupils.

"Jay? I'm so sorry! I should have been paying better attention to you!"

He was gone in an instant and back the next, with a couple water bottles, granola bars, a bunch of bananas, and a few chocolate bars.

I chuckled weakly, "Darling…. I can't eat…. all _this_ right now…." He narrowed his eyes at me and handed me a water bottle.

"Drink. I messed you up; it's my responsibility to fix you up." He looked very serious and sad. I reached up to touch his face but my hand only made it a few inches off the bed.

He lifted my hand to cup his cheek and closed his eyes. Then his face contorted and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

He flopped down next to me and pulled me close, plastering himself to my side. He clung like he was afraid I'd die if he didn't.

I smiled slightly and sipped the water knowing it could be bad if I consumed too much of anything too quickly.

I don't know how long we lay there. Me nibbling on the food and sipping water, him holding me tightly but not too tightly.

After I finished a bottle of water, a banana, and a granola bar I wrapped both my arms around him. He sighed and nuzzled his face into my neck.

He was still awake when I stopped fighting my exhaustion and closed my eyes. I managed to murmur, "I love you Kai."

Before I fell asleep I heard him hum, "Mmmm I love you too Jay."

* * *

The soft sound of purring, just under my ear and the feel of it dancing across my skin made me open my eyes.

Kai had a neat set of black cat ears and a tail. I closed my eyes. Maybe next time I opened them I would be awake.

Something soft and warm brushed my arm and I opened my eyes again. Kai's tail was twitching, brushing against my arm.

"Kai?" His ears pivoted towards the sound of my voice and his eyes opened slowly.

His pupils were slitted.

Were they like that earlier? I couldn't quite remember.

He didn't seem to realize he had shown me what he was.

"You're a Cat Demon?" I asked as if I was guessing.

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly. I grinned and tugged his tail gently.

He snorted, "You didn't guess. Cheater." I rolled my eyes at the accusation.

"I'm not a cheater. Besides I already knew you were some…. Cat…. Something."

He closed his eyes, "How?"

I sighed, "You purr when you come for one thing. You sleep curled up in a ball. And have you ever seen yourself stretch? C. A. T. Baby!"

He smiled and hummed, "Hmmmm. Well your swear when you come… Does that make you a sailor?"

I laughed, "Maybe if I'd ever seen the ocean I'd have an answer for that."

He looked at me with a frown, "You've never seen the ocean?"

I shook my head and started rubbing his ear with one hand while the other drew circles low on his stomach.

He let out a long groan and his eyes rolled back.

"Good Kitty." I said with a smirk. His eyes focused just enough to glare at me before he leaned his head into my hand.

I laughed a little, "I guess Kitty wikes havin his ears wubbed!" I baby talked.

Suddenly he was over me. He had both my hands pinned over my head with one hand.

The other held my chin so he could kiss me, while his naked crotch ground down on mine, making my breath hitch.

He pulled back so he could look me over. I'm sure I looked very fuckable pinned under him like this.

He sighed, "Don't call me a Kitty, _Puppy_!"

I winced. Father used to call me that. I felt fear grip my throat at the name.

Tears filled my eyes and I turned my head to the side in a gesture of canine surrender. I hoped he wouldn't see my tears.

But he did.

"Jay? What's wrong?" He let go of my wrists and stared to get off me, but I grabbed his hips to stop him.

"I'm fine. Just…." I cleared my throat and attempted a smile, "Just don't call me… that. I promise I'll never call you Kitty again!"

He frowned and held my face between his hands so I had to look at him. A tear slid down my face before I could stop it and his face twisted in worry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly and I shook my head.

"No. Just… Please, keep touching me?" I asked, careful to sound like I did when I had been teasing him.

He looked me over for a moment as if trying to see inside my head then rocked his hips against mine slowly. My head fell back against the pillow and I hummed.

"Mmmmm. Just like that…. But can you do something for me?" I asked, my voice colored with lust now.

He smiled and licked my neck, How hadn't I noticed the catlike roughness of his tongue before?

"Anything, my love." He murmured against my skin.

I sighed at his words, "Don't be gentle with me, unless I ask you to be. Don't hold anything back."

He blinked, "Are you sure? After all…. I am a demon. I'm going to have to be gentle with you no matter what…."

I snorted, "Are you so sure I'm a delicate little flower?"

He nodded, with dubious expression. "You've no _idea_ how dangerous I can be!"

I rolled my eyes and shocked him by breaking my left forearm.

"Jaden! What the fuck!" He yelled a look of horror on his face, but I just smiled.

"Wait a sec….." The bones set themselves and healed instantly.

He looked a little disgusted but reached out to feel my arm. His wide purple eyes flickered to my own calm amber-green ones.

"Jay-" I captured his mouth in mine and roughly bit through his lip then licked up his blood while it healed.

"Ah! Jay…. I'm warning you! If you keep-" I growled and caught his mouth again. This time I tried every trick I knew, including the dirty trick of toying with his ears.

"Nngh! Jay!" Now _he_ looked fuckable. But I didn't make any move to top him, knowing it had messed him up last time he had been topped.

He ground his hips down on mine making us both groan. "Jay?" he asked softly, still creating that glorious friction.

"Y-yeah?" I asked trying not to whine. He tilted his pretty head to one side regarding me with a look of amusement.

"You need to work on your endurance, Love. You get worked up _so_ easily. But that's not what I was going to say….."

The damn cat didn't say anything after that. He just kept up that teasing friction. Not enough to do anything, but enough to make me need more.

I had to admit he knew what he was doing.

I groaned and tried to focus, "What were you going to say baby?" Kai grinned and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I want you…. Writhing under me.

I shuddered at how insanely sexy he was. "Oh my god Kai!"

He giggled a bit, then hummed with a smile. "I'm serious Jay. I'd be anything for you…. I just don't be quiet.…"

I stopped him with a kiss then smiled slowly, "Baby….. I have to leave for class in two hours. Spit it out!"

**I want to marry you in the custom of my people. That way we would be publically acknowledged and you would be much safer.**

Oddly Kai's mouth hadn't moved. And yet… I had heard his voice just then.

**We are mates Jay. That means we can speak to each other mentally.**

I smiled slowly, **Oh does it now?**

Kai rolled his eyes, **You're never going to shut up again are you?**

I giggled and nipped at his lips, **Nope!**

He sighed and nodded, "I should have known it would not be a good idea showing that to you."

I made the canine equivalent of a purr and kissed the tip of his nose, "I have to take like…. Three showers and get dressed."

My mate heaved an overly dramatic sigh and slid off my hips to lie next to me, "Well, if you really must, then I cannot stop you!"

I chuckled and stood carefully, "Fuuuuuuuck, I huuuuuuuuuurt!" I whined, glancing over my shoulder at the cause of my pain, "And it's _your_ faaaaaaaault!"

Kai rolled his purple eyes at me and muttered something about only babies whine.

I started going through my clean clothes to find something to wear to class, **What do you think? Doctor Who shirt or Star Trek shirt?**

Kai snorted, **That blue and gray button up shirt, with your least grubby jeans. They are your only decent clothes**

I threw a dirty sock at him and he made a noise of horror as it hit him in the face.

"Ack! Bleh! Help! Need- oxygen!" Then he pretended to pass out.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey my socks don't smell _that_ bad!"

Suddenly a pair of blue undies landed on top of my head. I turned around very slowly and put my hands on my hips.

I made no move to remove the underwear from my head.

"Well, sir. If it's war you want, it's war you'll get!" I grabbed the whole laundry bin and dumped it on him.

Shrieks of laughter could be heard from under the clothing and I was unprepared for the hand the reached out of it to grab me.

"EEK! NO! NOT THE LAUNDRY MONSTER!" I yipped as two arms circled my waist, a face suddenly pressed into my shoulder.

"Is it wrong that I am going to hate when we have to go to class?" He breathed, unhappiness in every syllable.

I shook my head, "Not at all." I assured covering his hands with my own, and tipping my head back so I could look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I hate that I have to leave you. Even when it's just for 85 minutes every few days. That's 85 minutes I won't be spending with you. And even though I am only hear for the classes, not the diploma, I have to go." I closed my eyes, "How about this."

I twisted around in his arms so I could face him better, "You stay in my head. The whole time I'm gone. You'll know where I am, what I'm doing and who is near me. Alright?"

He nodded carefully, and I quickly threw in, "But you can't distract me from class alright? I need to learn this stuff."

He rolled his eyes, "What stuff? What class do you even have to go to at 7:35am on a Monday?" He sounded like he was pouting.

I made a nervous face, "Uh…. Advance Music Theory." Kai's eyes narrowed, "You're a _music_ major?"

I nodded as slowly as possible. Always dramatic, that's me!

Kai kept his eyes narrowed by smirked at me before smacking my naked ass.

I yelped and he laughed, "Go get clean and clothed so you're not late."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh so now you'll let me go? Why the change of heart?"

He settled back in the mess of clothes, "I am going to make you play me something later."

All the color drained out of my face, "B-But that's so _mean!_ Kai! I hate playing in front of people!"

His face went blank, "Am I people?"

I shook my head, "No…. I guess not. But if I have to play cello for you, you will owe me something. Deal?"

I held out my hand, the demon looked far too interested at just that one word, "You sure?" He asked, eyes beginning to glow.

We'd already gone over this he had to ask three times when a deal was struck, something about tradition.

"Yes." I responded evenly.

"Are you really sure?" He raised an eyebrow. Now his eyes were difficult to look at with their brightness.

I nodded once, "Yes."

"Are you sure you want to make this deal?" His eyes were now impossible to look away from, glowing a neon purple that took my breath away.

I decided to make the sealing more intimate, **Yes I am sure I want to make this deal.**

Kai closed his eyes and smiled, "Go take your shower. I need a nap."

I snorted, "You've been sleeping for almost eighteen hours!"

He gave me a look that said, are you serious?

"Jay, baby….. I'm a cat…." Then he lay his head down on the pillow.

Literally a heartbeat later he was asleep.

Cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	11. Chapter 11

"Music….. Theory….. _Advanced_ Music Theory…" I muttered staring at the ceiling.

I was mad. Not at Jay.

At myself.

We'd become mates. I'd screwed him for nearly two days straight. Yet I hadn't even known he was a _Music_ Major.

I wanted to punch something. But no, it would be better to simply _talk_ to my mate when he returned from class.

Which would be in about 15 to 20 minutes, according to Jay, who was oddly good at communicating mentally.

Most people couldn't quite figure it out for a year or two, even with their mate helping them. Then again he seemed like the kind of guy who learned as quickly as possible and retained everything.

Not at all like my learning then, but that wasn't important.

I knew he said not to bother him, but every now and then I'd send him an image or a sound that wouldn't make sense.

Sort of like those people who sit in the back of class and make bird calls. Eventually he snapped a warning at me.

**If you don't stop this** _**right** _ **now….. I'm not having sex with you for** _**three** _ **weeks!**

I winced. Damn threes.

Needless to say I left him alone. Now I was just staring at the ceiling. Like a loser, trying to come up with a way to apologize to him without pissing him off.

Finally I realized I should put up a wall or else he might see what I come up with!

Well….. I did owe him something.

Maybe I could cook him something? Or…..

Uh…

"Shit I can't do anything!" I snarled at the popcorn ceiling and threw myself to my feet. I couldn't really cook very well.

I was shit at baking. I wasn't all that good at art, or poetry, or….

Oh….. I knew ex _actly_ what to do!

Jaden's POV

Kai had gone from a pest, poking around the back of my mind, to dead silent. And when I reached out to him I met a wall.

Odd…. He never said he could do that….

I wasn't normally nosy, but when a door was closed and I had a chance to listen through the cracks? I took the opportunity happily.

All I managed to hear was **Shit at baking.**

I frowned, I hoped he wasn't talking about me! He'd never had my baking! Hell he'd never really had my cooking either….. In fact we didn't really know anything about each other….

Oh…..

That was almost scary. To think that we were strangers. But I could feel his soul touching mine. It felt as if I were sitting very close to someone I liked, almost holding hands.

That closeness without actual contact, that felt like home.

 _He_ felt like home. And I'd never had that, I wasn't going to lose it either. The bond was the biggest part of that. We were trapped together, and we couldn't cheat on each other.

But the best part was I could _feel_ his love for me, whenever he looked at me. Like….. A blanket wrapping around me, warm and soft, yet strong.

I reached over the wall and send a burst of that same love back to him.

The wall shuddered as if he was considering tearing it down, but it stayed standing. **I love you so so much Dear Heart.**

I whispered into his mind. A loud noise startled me from my thoughts and I looked around to see everyone getting up.

Oh…. Class was over.

I hurried out of the hall and toward our dorm.

Kai's POV

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Shit!_

He was already on his way back?! But I wasn't ready! I pushed all the materials back into the bag and threw them under my bed.

While he was in class I had done all the laundry again, vacuumed, cleaned the window, and rolled around in his bed.

But now the room was a mess again. I tried to put the costume back in the bag but the bag ripped.

"Damn these cheap bags! The costumes were so many that at first I thought I couldn't put them away in time. Then I just shoved them all in the closet and forced the door closed.

Looking down at myself I made a low sound of distress. I was still in my natural form, black furry ears and tail.

But the costume made me look ridiculous. At least in _my_ opinion. But this _wasn't_ for me. This was for Jaden. An apology.

Perhaps I could have come up with a better fix, but this seemed like the best idea. I threw on my long black silk robe to hide my attire and dove onto the bed.

Just in time because the door opened and there stood Jaden.

"Heyyyyy there baby!" I sounded to …..weird.

Jaden's amber-green eyes narrowed, "Hi… there something I should know?"

I shrugged, "Probably a lot of things. When are you gunna play for me?"

He winced, "Oh. Um, I s'pose I could do that now? What song would you like?"

I blinked, "Uhhhhhhhh." Damn, that was intelligent!

"It's up to you?" I muttered looking out the window. How did this get so awkward so fast?

Was it because I was trying to hide something and he could feel it?

"Okaaaay… I'm just gunna do this before we get any more awkward…."

He started unpacking his bag and I stared at my hands, fidgeting nervously on my lap.

The sound of the closet door opening made my head snap up in time to see all my costumes pour out of the closet.

Jaden slowly turned his head to look at me with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Do I even want to know?" He asked slowly.

I bit my lip and got up. "I was trying to think of a way to apologize for annoying you during class….. and for kinda using you as a sex toy… So I….."

I threw off the robe and blushed, nothing could be more embarrassing right now…. Unless Daddy were to show up.

"You…. Dressed up as Selina Kyle to apologize for annoying me in class?" A smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth and there was an odd twinkle in his eyes.

I frowned, "Who is Selina Kyle?"

He smirked, slowly walking toward me with a swing in his step that hadn't been there when he came in the room.

"Cat Woman. You dressed up as Cat Woman. For me. God you must _hate_ that outfit." He was smiling, and I'd made my nerdy boy happy. That was good enough for me.

"Yep." I responded honestly. He chuckled and pressed his nose into my neck.

"You…. Have been rolling on my bed." He licked at my neck and I made a meek noise in the back of my throat and closed my eyes.

Suddenly he was gone. I opened my eyes and saw him pulling his cello case out of the closet.

"So what are you going to play?" I asked clearing my throat and started to pull off the horrid costume.

"Keep that on." Jaden was looking at me over the edge of his glasses. I made a small hiss, "No. I'd really rather be naked."

He slowly smirked as he set up his cello, "M'kay."

When I was completely naked he set his bow on the strings and began to play, Anitra's Dance by Edvard Greig.

I settled on the bed quietly and listened to the sweet, smooth music soaking into my skin. **It's like I'm absorbing the emotion of it.** I thought absently.

Jaden smiled, but neither responded or showed any other acknowledgement to my comment.

Slowly but surely I got turned on by the music.

I wasn't sure how _music_ could turn me on like this. Maybe it was just Jaden?

Jaden's POV

The silly cat was actually getting a boner from my playing cello? Damn.

I really wanted to swap positions. If only for once.

When the song ended he stayed frozen as he was.

Sprawled across his bed, head tilted back, eyes closed. Mouth open just slightly, hands holding onto the blankets under him. Ears pricked up to hear everything, tail lashing next to him. Chest rising and falling sharply. Erection standing proud.

I packed up my cello quickly and carefully. Before stripping down and crawling over him.

"Kai. You're so amazingly beautiful." I breathed on his bare skin fingers trailing across his torso.

His breath caught and he murmured something under his breath.

"I didn't catch that." I said, licking a small circular scar on his side.

He groaned, "Ra min jad tnjda." That probably wasn't English.

"What does 'Ra min jad tnjda' mean Dear Heart?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

His eyes opened, showing a bright shade of purple I'd never seen before.

"It _means_ 'I want to give you children' you dummy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at him for what felt like forever, then I sat up and cleared my throat.

"So….. What the does _that_ mean?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell that meant.

He sighed heavily and threw his hands over his head, and closed his eyes.

"What are you confused about? I should think that was a fairly obvious statement." He taunted, voice showing he was poking fun at me.

I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes, "The part about having kids. Which one of us is supposed to magical grow a uterus? I don't really want to grow a uterus. It looks like enough hell to be born with one!"

He didn't respond or move for a very long time. So long, in fact, that I thought he'd gone to sleep.

My hand was a few inches from shaking his shoulder when he whispered something in that language that must be the language of Cat Demons.

"Ra suak jan tnjdal. Raymaljdan." There was a deep sadness in his voice that made me wince.

 **My darling I do not know your language.** I sighed into his mind as I rested my hand on his chest, curling next to him.

"Never mind what I-" He started before I growled, cutting him off.

"Well… I said…. I already have a child. Raymaljdan."His voice was soft now. Not sad. Just…. Soft. Like he was thinking about something he missed.

Then his words hit me like a brick to the head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up! Did you just say you have a KID?! Whyyyyyyy was this never mentioned to your MATE?!" I felt a bit of panic hit and quickly squashed it. Now was not the time to panic.

"Yes, I did say that. I never told you because….. I don't know why I never told you! I just didn't- Okay?" He leapt up and began to pace around the messy room.

"Kai-" He glared and continued pacing.

"Kai please come here a moment! I'm not mad! I'm _scared_!" I whined, allowing my fear to be heard.

He paused and stared at me, eyes wide. "Why?! You have nothing to fear from the fact that I have given birth before and would like to do it again…. With _your_ child." He flushed darkly but continued.

"I'm not even sure you _can_ carry children! Besides, have the easy part you just…. Love them….. our child. That's all you have to do."

I reached up to cover my mouth to stop the noises from escaping.

**But I'm a monster…. Who's to say I won't raise them wrong or teach them things wrong? WHAT IF I MESS THEM UP THE WAY** _**I'M** _ **MESSED UP?!**

I took deep shaky calming breaths, "I don't want to mess anyone up. I don't think I should ever have kids." I took off my glasses, put them on the nightstand, and curled into a ball.

**It doesn't even matter that I** _**want** _ **kids. I shouldn't have them. I'd be no good as a father. No good.**

I kept repeating "No good." Over and over in my head until I felt Kai's arms wrap around me.

**You** _**are** _ **good. You are** _**very** _ **good. I understand where you are coming from. I used to think the same thing! Then I had Raymal….. and I realized I was wrong. I was a good parent** _**because** _ **I didn't think I would be. Does that make sense?**

Not for the first time I wondered what I had done to earn this man. He was so…. Perfect. Even with the pain in him he sought to make people he loved happy. He tried to make me feel better, when I turned on myself.

He was warm and strong and good.

Oh so good. For a demon anyways.

I realized I was sobbing when I began to have trouble breathing.

**Slowly, inhale….. and exhale. That's it. Caaalm down. See? You're alright. No need to panic.**

There was a pause and I felt a twinge in him, sadness, before he said, **I can wait to have children with you.**

I squeezed my eyes even more shut, **T-teach me your language?**

He let out a breath, "Of course Kraylam. I will teach you Mardjnjha."

I frowned and tried to copy the word. "Mare-den-ya? Did I mess that up?"

He purred, "No that was perfect. Now…. Can you repeat everything I have ever said to you in Mardjnjha?"

I groaned, "This is _just_ like class!"

But I searched my memories anyway. "First you said… Raw-mine-jade-tin-yah….. That was the offer of children. Then you said….." I made a face while trying to pronounce his words right.

"Raw-sue-ack-john-tin-yahl….. That was saying you already have a child. Then….. Ray-mall-in-yawn? I don't know that….. Uhhhhhh…. Cry-loam….. Don't know what that is other than you called me that….. How'd I do?"

He pulled back to smile down at me. "Amazingly well. I am always shocked at how well you speak, and how quickly you learn things."

I snorted, "You are surprised that I learn quickly? Gee, thanks."

He groaned, "Ah…. Well that came out wrong…. Lets answer some questions!"

Nice topic change… real smooth…..

"Raymaljdan is my son's name. And Kraylam means soul partner. Anything else?"

I closed my eyes, **I'm sorry I'm not ready for children Kraylam.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	13. Chapter 13

"Why is it out in the woods though?" I sounded whiny even to myself, and sighed, "I mean I love the woods don't get me wrong, but why here?"

Kai was walking along a little in front of me, "I told you. _I_ wasn't the one to place the portals, so stop whining at me will ya?" He sounded tired so I shut up for a bit.

It was a relatively nice bit of woods, one of the few part of it I'd never been to. Mostly because I preferred the woods closer to the dorms.

But walking through here with Kai was nice. Both of us making hardly any noise, on the crunchy snowy leaf strewn ground.

"I didn't mean stop talking." Kai muttered, knowing I'd hear him. I smiled, "Whatever you say dear."

He gave me a withering look over his shoulder ten sighed, "Do you like Yes?"

I blinked, "The band? Yeah, I love em! What's your favorite album?"

He smiled, "Close to the Edge." I gasped and bounced up and down, "Same! Same! Do you like Tool?"

He gave me to most adorable smile, "No. I _love_ Tool! And I can't pick a favorite album but my favorite song is Prison Sex off of Undertow. You?"

I smiled, "I'm partial to the Lateralus album. And…. The song."

He took my hand I poured love into his mind. "Favorite movie?"

He chuckled, "Zombieland. Yours?"

I winced, "Ew! Zombies are nasty! Uhhhh….. Avengers. Favorite Tv show?"

He gnawed on his bottom lip in thought, "BBC Sherlock." I nodded, "Nice. Mine would _have_ to be Supernatural!"

He laughed, "Seriously?"

I huffed, "Hey don't knock it. Have you ever even seen it?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Favorite holiday?"

I smiled, "Friday the Thirteenth."

He stopped walking, "That's not a holiday Jay."

I frowned, "Yeah it is! What's yours?"

He shook his head, "Halloween."

I had to smile at that. "I can believe that. So what is-"

He held up a hand, "We're here."

His hold on my hand tightened and I smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm sure they'll do anything to make you happy. They are your family right?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah."

He took a deep breath and spoke in his language, so rapidly I didn't catch any of it.

Then there was a sensation of pulling just behind my sternum.

I couldn't see and I would have panicked, but I could still feel Kai's hand in mine, and his mind brushing mine.

In an instant the ground was back under my feet, and I could see again. Kai was right there next to me.

I heaved a sigh of relief, "As much as I love traveling, let's not do that very often, kay?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, scardy dog."

I glared then something caught my eye, "Holy Mother of Pizza!"

Kai's world was…. I suppose the word exotic comes to mind. But upon seeing a golden sky with a blue sun, and a red moon in the sky at the same time, exotic just doesn't quite cut it.

Other than the sky there weren't many differences from this world to a jungle I had seen from a bus window on my way back from Rio.

There were trees and foliage with lush green leaves, brightly colored flowers, and a sense of danger from all around.

I wimpered and looked to Kai, "Kai why does it feel like that?" I asked. I stepped closer to his side.

I felt better once closer to him and I cleared my throat, "Dude seriously though-"

Kai sighed, "It's a sentry spell. It lets the guard know when someone approaches the….. perimeter."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. What was that? He sounded almost….. guilty about something….

"So. Ummm, you have guards? Huh that's….. Cool, I guess. So uh…. Let's get going huh?" That sense of danger was increasing by the second.

Kai shook his head with a small smile, "Daddy will want to see us first thing. He'll have the guards come get us.

I kept having this weird feeling that Kai was just as scared as I was, and it only made me worry more. What was his dad like that he was this scared to see him.

"Kai….. Why are you so scared of your dad?" I asked quietly.

He swallowed hard and said, "I'm just scared for you. Like I said before….. My people don't like dogs."

I shivered, "Do they…. Kill them?"

He shook his head, "No. They just hate them. Like you hate your old pack."

I winced, "But if I thought I could get away with it I would kill my old pack in a heartbeat."

Kai turned dark purple eyes on me, "Even Aaron? I thought you two were friends…."

I shook my head slowly, "No. I wouldn't kill him. He was in a similar situation as me. And we aren't friends so much as…. People with a common enemy."

He thought that over before he whispered, "We have a few dogs here. Ones that are so submissive that even cats are higher. You might be able to ask them how dogs are treated here. I am…. Not entirely sure how they are treated since I wasn't allowed to speak to them as a child."

I almost sighed, "Kai I-" Before I could blink there were at least fifteen big cats snarling around us.

I froze up, but Kai opened his mouth and _roared_ at them. I glanced at him and saw his teeth extended, eyes bright and glowing. And his…. Hands had long hooked claws where his nails should have been.

The cats backed down at the roar and one was human shaped in the blink of an eye.

"Mi'lord Kai! You have arrived! Apologies- We have not anticipated this." His cold green eyes caught sight of me and his lips pulled back to show his teeth.

"We _certainly_ didn't expect you to have brought a _dog_ with you. Were you not supposed to bring you Kraylam?" he sounded disgusted to even be in my presence. I would have said something but Kai squeezed my shoulder.

"Escort me to my Lord. He will be expecting me." His voice was…. Different. It sounded more angry, and growly than I'd ever heard it.

No. I'd heard it like that when tony had been in our room.

It was unlike cats to sound like that…. As far as I knew.

**Exactly what the hell is going on? Dear.**

He sighed as we walked, **We are going to meet Daddy. Then we can go unpack our clothes and relax. I can show you around….**

I wanted to snarl, **No. Where did that voice come from. Why did they call you Mi'lord. And who is this Lord we are going to meet?!**

Kai smiled slightly and took my hand. **We are going to meet Daddy, Dear Heart. That is the reason for the titles. And that voice is what I will use while anyone but you and Daddy can hear me.**

I frowned, **But that means…..**

I didn't have time to actually say it before the friggen _palace_ loomed up from the trees.

 **Holy shit you're a** _ **Prince**_ **?!** I all but squeaked into his mind. **Why is there so much you haven't told me?**

The last was said with every ounce of sadness I was feeling.

He stopped walking and trapped my face between his hands, **Because I wasn't sure how to tell you. But I promise to tell you absolutely** _ **everything**_ **after we settle into my room. Okay?**

I nodded slowly, eyes on my shoes.

He titled my chin so I had to look at him then he kissed me gently.

I found myself smiling as he pulled back. He smiled back and took my hand again.

Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the palace the color scheme was consistently blue and dark purple.

The carpet was decorated with swirling shapes and patterns. It was also thick and spongy like walking on dense moss, I liked it.

The curtains were heavy velvet and more than once I heard some being scolded for scratching them. That made me chuckle and Kai smile.

We walked past several rooms simply filled with hammocks and floor pillows, where people lounged, and napped. I had to bite back laughter a few times.

I noticed everyone I saw was half shifted, ears and tail of a cat, body of a well dressed human. But all of their eyes were slitted and purple sometimes green a few gold.

Kai seemed to be the only one _not_ half shifted, besides me. I had a feeling that was for my benefit but I couldn't be sure and I didn't want to ask, in case I sounded self-centered.

Kai hadn't let go of my hand and I was sure the guards knew after that kiss that _I_ was his Kraylam. They seemed pissed about that.

Too bad for them they couldn't attack me, Kai would rip them to shreds. In fact I almost wished one would try something so I could see Kai in action.

 **I just realized we haven't seen each other completely shifted yet…** Kai thought, he must have been listening in.

I didn't mind. I should mind that someone else had access to my mind…. Right? But I _loved_ that he could hear me. I wouldn't be able to doubt our relationship.

I just wished he was equally open. But _he_ knew how to hide his thoughts from me. He'd only done it that once when he dressed up for me, but still…. Who was to say he wouldn't do it whenever he wanted?

I crushed that thought and looked up to see a beautifully carved set of doors further down the hall.

 **Is that where we are headed?** I asked squeezing his hand. He nodded, tense again. I leaned down a bit and kissed his cheek.

 **It'll be fine, right?** I added to make him calm down. He shrugged and my steps faltered.

 **What the hell does that mean? It might be but you don't know for sure?** I knew I should calm down but I just couldn't, not when he was the only reason I was still alive.

**He may not accept that you are my Kraylam. He may ask for your death. But I wont let that happen. I will fight for you. Til death if I must.**

He sounded serious and suddenly calm. Battle calm. I knew the feeling.

 **Kai if worst comes to worse I can fight too. I've killed Wolves….. like seven.** I assured.

He turned to me and blinked in surprise, "Seven?!"

The guards glared at us but kept walking, one deigned to growl at us, so Kai and I growled back.

Once we'd shut him up I nodded, **They killed my father, and planned to kill me as well. My Father was all I had left of my family. Once they killed him something just snapped and I killed them, all but Antony, who made me join his pack or die.**

Kai's eyes were getting brighter the more I told him. He lifted my hand and kissed it, **I am proud to have such a strong mate. I am sorry you had to lose your family.**

I smiled a bit, **Well my mother…. I don't want to talk about her right now but my father was evil. He was a sort of hit-man for the supernatural world. That's why the Wolves killed him. I hated him, but…. He was my father and I** _ **did**_ **love him.**

One of the guards clear his throat, "Mi'lord we are here." I looked up to see those ornate doors open and waiting.

Kai waved them away and I followed him into the room.

It was a beautiful mix of decoration. The chairs, couches and hammocks had sleek metal frames with rich colored heavy fabric.

Everything in this room was a light blue or green.

There was a heavy dark maple desk at the back of the room, scattered with papers and folders. A fire place sat behind the desk and between them was a large pale green winged back chair.

"Hello Daddy!" Kai greeted, voice oddly changed…. Again. This time it was disturbingly child-like. And I was suddenly afraid of the man in the chair.

He had shoulder length perfect black hair, creamy pale skin like Kai's, but his eyes were a bright liquid golden color.

He wasn't smiling.

He was looking me over with a complete lack of visible emotion or expression. "This is him then, is it? He is a dog."

I felt cold at his tone, he sounded furious, even without any expression he was scary enough I wanted to roll over.

But it was the way Kai winced that made me refrain, "Yep. And you're a cat. I'm Jaden Michael Stone. Nice to meet you My Lord."

As much as I wanted to be rude, I would respect this man just for Kai's sake.

I must have said or done something right because he smiled, I never wanted to see it again.

"It is good to meet you Mr. Stone. I knew your father. We were business partners of a kind. You may call me Lukis."

I heard Kai gasp but didn't break the amazing eye contact I had going. The first one to look away was the weaker, and I would stay strong for Kai.

I was doomed if this guy had been on speaking terms with my father.

"Then you must know he was killed by Wolves years ago." I said politely, with a small fake smile.

Lukis looked surprised, "Truly? I thought he had retired after the death of his wife! What happened to these Wolves? I'll have them dealt with."

I smirked now, "I killed them, before his blood had cooled."

A flicker of respect shone in Lukis' eyes, "Ah. But how did the son of Klyde Stone become a canid shifter?!"

I lost that smirk, "A mistake. One my father never forgave himself for."

I felt Kai's hand twitch in mine as his father stood. I was starting to worry that he hadn't even addressed his son yet. I reminded me of when Father still treated me like I wasn't good enough. Before Mother.

"Well. I suppose since your mother was it shouldn't surprise me." He sighed eyes still locked with mine.

I found myself at a loss for words. "What do you mean?" It came out a whisper.

He raised a brow at me, "Your mother, Minerva, was a canid shifter your father 'cured'. If you kill a born shifters whole pack and bathe the survivor in their blood they will lose their shifting. That is what he did. Shame really. She was the most beautiful Silken Wildhound. I had a crush on her back in the day."

I felt like I was going to be sick and closed my eyes. I didn't care if he won, I just wanted to stop this madness.

"Didn't you know?" Lukis asked innocently. I shook my head and took deep breaths to try and calm myself.

Why had no one told me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	15. Chapter 15

I wasn't sure what to do.

Jaden was focused internally and Daddy hadn't said a word to me yet.

"D-Daddy?" I was shaking.

Jaden wasn't here to be my strength right now and Daddy…. Well he wasn't someone you could just speak openly with.

"Ahhh! Kai, how have you been? Must be doing well for yourself if you have such a fine Kraylam! Did you fatten him up with your kittens yet?"

I winced, "No Daddy. I've never been the Pojho 'fatherly' type. And Jaden isn't ready for children yet."

Daddy froze and for an instant I thought he was going to slap me.

But he just laughed, "That's true you were always more the Haloj 'motherly' type, weren't you? But what do you care if he is ready? You _are_ the dominant in the relationship I can tell that much…. At least for now you are…."

I looked down partially in shame. My race was very very obsessed with the dominant half of its self and many of them didn't care at all what the submissive part thought. That when for _everything_. If the dominant wanted kittens and the submissive did not? They had kittens.

I honestly hated the way submissives were treated, being both dominant as well as submissive myself.

People thought since I was a bit of both, that made me neither, and so I was usually referred to as a submissive.

That was the way it was here. You were either strong no matter what, or you were a weak bit of scum.

"Yes Daddy, I am the dominant for now. But I respect him as my equal. Therefore, I will wait until he is ready." I said it a mite more proudly than I should have and Daddy took a step forward.

I quickly defended my statement with words that I hoped made sense to him. Even though they were untrue and sickening it could save us.

"You must remember- Jaden has killed before. He has lost all his family and he has no friends. He needs someone to keep him sane. If I hurt him or go against what he wants for himself…. He may snap and kill me, himself, or both of us." I met Daddy's eyes and sighed in relief. He seemed to understand _that_ at least.

He nodded to himself as he mulled this new information over then waved a dismissive hand at us, "Remove your selves from my office now. I am done speaking with you."

I bowed my head to him and lifted Jaden onto my back for a moment before Shifting to my true form with my Kraylam securely across my back.

I was nearly to the door when Daddy cleared his throat, "Oh and…. Kai?" I glanced over my shoulder at him fearing what decree he had just come up with.

He smiled at me. A horrifying display of teeth he used to intimidate those under him.

"Welcome home."

It sounded like a threat more than anything else and I found myself snarling at him before walking out of the room.

I used my teeth to open the door and a back paw to close it. My room was _exactly_ as I left it and I found myself unconsciously relaxing. Even though this room had been a prison to me for most of my life.

It was still a safe place to me. It was certainly better than some of the places I'd called 'home'. True the dorm room I share with Jaden is the most like home I've ever had. But something tells me that's just because he was there with me.

I jumped up on the bed, carefully settling my Kraylam on the plush pillows. Then I shifted half way and set about removing his shirt, trousers and shoes.

I thought of how horridly rude my feline people were and slammed the bar across the door to lock it. I also locked the glass doors that lead to the gardens and closed the curtains.

I could see just fine in the dark so I crawled into bed next to Jay, who was sleeping with a small frown on his face.

I closed my eyes, hoping I could take a nap, maybe sleep all night.

I was almost asleep when I realized I sweating. I unbuttoned my shirt and kicked off my shoes, but that only made it worse.

When I tried to sit up and felt too sick to move I knew what was wrong.

"Damn it!" I hissed and slowly got up to start a fire in the fireplace. It would be best if there was light when Jay woke up.

I didn't want him to trip on something.

Jaden's POV

My dream was hazy at best, but I could tell it was about Kai, and I found it difficult to stay asleep.

I woke with a start at a noise I couldn't quite place. But when I held my breath to listen I couldn't hear anything other than a fire crackling.

Wait- I glanced over my shoulder at the source of the light in the room.

A fire?

And I was in a bed….. Where was I?

Even more important- Where was Kai?

I got off the bed quickly and looked around frantically, "Kai? Kai?!"

I heard a whine near the fireplace and rushed toward it. If Kai was hurt-

Nope.

Tooootally not hurt.

Kai was on his hands and knees looking over his shoulder at me, ears flat back against his head and tail thrashing behind him.

But that wasn't what had my brain shorting out.

Kai was naked, slick down the back of his legs and…. _All_ over his ass. Also his hand…..

Which had three fingers buried in his ass.

For a moment all I could do was stare. I'd never seen Kai like this. He was completely wrecked, a sheen of sweat covered his skin, his eyes slitted were so bright they were almost white, his whole body was shaking and I noticed his fingers were moving.

Slowly as if he was trying to halt them but he didn't have enough strength.

When I noticed how he was panting I took a deep breath to try and clear my head.

That was a mistake.

I could smell Kai. Normally he smelled fantastic, like sunshine, grass and sweetness.

Now I didn't even have words.

Lust hit me like a well placed blow to the gut and I groaned, "Kai."

I took a step towards him and his knees slid further apart as his fingers sped up, his elbow gave out and I shook violently at the sight.

All of me was screaming to take him, right now.

But at the same time I remembered that the reason he had been so different since we met was because I let him top. He hadn't mentioned wanting to bottom, that I'd noticed.

I was torn between what my instincts wanted and what I thought was right.

I was still shaking but now I had to close my eyes and hold my breath. If I saw those fingers rubbing, or smelled him I would probably lose it.

"J-J- _Jay_?" He gasped and I opened my eyes, pulling in a small breath.

He looked so….. sad.

"Kai?" I whined trying to will away my boner.

He swallowed and I could tell he was close to tears.

He pulled his fingers out with a small mew that punched my breath from my lungs. He turned to face me and took a deep breath.

"Do…. Do I not please you?" As he spoke his voice shook and his slick hand wrapped around his cock. "Do you not want to take me?"

A small sob ripped itself from my throat. "Oh I _do_! Goddess yes! I do! But I don't want to overstep…." I felt myself half shift, and wondered if I had subconsciously done that.

My ears were lowered and my tail was wagging foolishly.

I whined when I opened my mouth to tell him I wouldn't without his permission.

But it seemed like he knew. At least…. He had a basic idea.

Kai stopped his hands and crawled over to me, belly to the ground and looked up at me through his eye lashes.

"I want to feel you….." He nipped at my fingers as my hands reached for him instinctively, I shivered.

He smirked and his tail moved to his right and stayed there. "I want to feel you the way you have felt me."

"That was a nice way of saying you want my dick wasn't it?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled and a low "Hmmmmm" was my only answer.

I let my breath out in a rush and lowered my mouth to his in a hard kiss that made Kai whimper.

I was still shaking from holding back, but it was less violent now.

When I pulled back for a breath Kai whispered against my lips, "You're wearing too much clothing, Jay."

I was only wearing my boxers.

He shifted to his simple human form and pulled my lower lip with his teeth, "Let me help with that."

I threw caution to the wind shifted as well and sunk my teeth into his neck just below his left ear with a snarl. I half expected to be clawed in the face, but Kai only mewed and went limp in my arms.

"You're so nervous." He whispered and I let go of his neck as he started to rub my thighs.

He pushed me onto my back much gentler than usual and finished removed my boxers slowly. He sighed slowly as he crawled up my body, "I'd very much like to have you fuck me as I first fucked you…. But I think…."

He gasped my cock and lined it up with his still slick hole. "I should take control this first time."

I was about to ask him what that meant when he slammed himself down onto me burning the air from my lungs, and causing himself to moan brokenly.

For what seemed like forever we were still. Kai was whining softly, head hanging down, body shaking. I was shell shocked.

He was so _hot_ and _slick_ and incredibly tight. I couldn't help but buck my hips up for more

It was at that point that I saw his eyes go blank and he started rocking hard down onto me, mewing as my cock hit that wonderful spot inside him.

 **My Goddess this is** _ **amazing**_ **!** I thought to him, voice unable to do much else but moan into his mouth as he chewed my lower lip.

He huffed out an almost laugh, more a sharp sigh of amusement.

I met his gaze and managed a smile. **It's like you were made for me.**

Before he had a chance to respond in any way I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and delighted in the feel of his body all around my own.

I was drowning in his overly erotic scent and it only made me want him more with every breath I took.

I'd seen house cats go at it before and they had always been so….. _Violent_ and uncaring towards their partners. Which stopped me from slamming up into him as hard as I could.

I was completely sure he could take it. But until I knew if he would _enjoy_ that I refrained from it. Instead I canted my hips up to match his dropping down on me, deepening each movement.

I let go of Kai's shoulder to kiss him and for a moment I felt a subtle push at my mind. Then-

" **HAH!** _ **FUUCK**_ **!** " I all but screamed vocally and mentally as I could suddenly feel both my own physical sensations _and_ Kai's.

I could feel a swelling sensation in his ass, his on-coming climax, as well as my own cock being squeezed and the slow build of my release.

I didn't think. I couldn't.

Kai had opened a two way door and now we were both to busy drowning in sensation to think.

I pushed Kai off me. Not roughly, but not as gently as I normally would have.

"Jay-" Kai started to protest frowning, a bit of his thought process returning at the loss of stimulation. But I didn't leave him without for long.

I flipped the both of on our right sides and re-entered him as quickly as I could, setting a jarring but not cruel pace.

One I could now _feel_ pleased him as it did me.

The sound that escaped his red bruised lips made me whine and slam harder.

 **Jay- Jay I'm so** _ **close**_ **!** He thought desperately. I looked closer and I could tell something was missing too.

I continued to pound into my mate without much thought as I felt his walls slowly beginning to tighten. I wouldn't have altered anything except that he tried to take control of the situation again.

A clear act of dominance I couldn't stand for in my current mindless rut.

Before I could even form the thought I had my teeth locked into soft flesh at the nape of his neck. I could taste the blood seeping onto my tongue and groaned.

Not a heart beat later I could feel both our climaxes were about to hit. I slammed as deeply into him as I could and simply rocked my hips to rub his prostate.

That sent him careening over the edge with a strange high cry of my name.

Consequently his walls clamping down on me like a vice caused my own demise. I couldn't stop the rocking of my hips, until I had been completely milked of every last drop of come.

The whole time whispering words from his language I somehow knew through his mind.

He still felt tight. Impossibly tight… Inescapably tight. I tried to pull back a little only to find I was trapped within his body.

I froze when I remembered the obvious truth. I had just Knotted Kai. I wouldn't be able to soften for nearly an hour.

And worse-

"Kai….." I whispered as the cold hand of fear squeezed my heart.

He was so worn out he only responded with a "Hmmm?"

I swallowed quickly, "Kai I-I seem to have Knotted you."

He snorted, "Yep." He wiggled his hips emphasizing his knowledge of the fact.

I gasped at the feeling, I was starting to wonder if he would be read for another go once my knot softened. I shivered and hoped.

"Kai you're in Heat." I whimpered fear bringing tears to my eyes, though they somehow did not affect my voice- yet.

He sighed, "Really?!"

How he could manage sarcasm that heavy after such mind blowing sex amazed me.

"Kai! _Come on_! Take this _seriously_! You could get _pregnant_! I'm _not ready_ for that!" _Now_ the tears sounded in my voice. Causing it to crack and quaver pitifully.

I felt Kai tense a little and look over his shoulder, "You didn't think about that when you _Knotted_ me?"

I winced at the anger in his voice. "Well _you_ may have been in complete control of your mind and body but I'm pretty sure I was all instinct there! I _couldn't_ think! Or I wouldn't have done this!"

Now it felt like Kai's whole body turned to stone in front and around me.

A heart beat later I tucked my face into his shoulder and held him close. "That's not like it sounded and you know it! You _know_ I was talking about the knotting you so soon. I. Am. Not. Ready."

Tears were downright flooding my face as I sobbing to his unbitten shoulder, my whole body shook with the force of my tears and I felt sick with fear.

I didn't want to raise my kids the way I was raised. A Father who showed little to no affection. A Mother who was almost too kind, so her loss was like a loss being hit by a train and the end of the world at the same time.

I didn't want that for my kids.

I didn't want that for anyone.

I froze when Kai's hands covered mine and I felt his mind smooth over mine, like a small kiss or a comforting touch to one's back.

Slowly we both began to relax and then I realized he'd thought I didn't want our child.

I held him just a little tighter, and slung a leg over both of his to hold him even closer.

"I would _never_ hurt our children. I would _never,_ not want a child of yours. Don't you even think it." The commanding tone was buried under the pathetic sounds of my tear drenched vocal chords.

I nipped at his ear and nuzzled his neck, "Hey."

Eventually he turned his head to look at me and I kissed him. Slowly and gently as though he were made of glass.

A small chuckle escaped him as I trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder. And with each kiss I whispered little reassurances.

Eventually my Knot had softened to the point where I slipped out and he turned to face me so he could kiss me properly.

"So…" I started curling closer to him, playing with his hair. "Please tell me you're _not_ as bad as house cats about Heats?"

He snorted, "No. Only _animals_ are that needy. I do not need you to fuck me like that nine more times to quell my Heat. My Heat is only quelled when I am made pregnant." He sounded tired again, like he might doze off at any moment.

I shivered again and tucked my face under his chin so he couldn't see my tears welling up again, "Kai…. Do you….. Do you think-"

He sighed heavily and carefully locked his hand in my hair so he could force my head up, "You are going to be a wonderful Father."

I attempted to shake my head only to whine weakly at the pull, surprised that I enjoyed it so much. Kai pretended not to notice.

"I-I don't want to be called 'Father'. I'd rather be called 'Papa'. Okay?" I sounded horribly weak and young to my own ears. But Kai smiled and laid soft kisses all over my face before dragging his teeth over my neck.

"You. Don't have to ask. But I will teach them my language too. So they might call you Lala….." He breathed onto my skin.

For a heartbeat or two I didn't say anything then I giggled lightly, "Lala." All I could think of was that creepy show teletubbies.

He huffed a laugh, "Yes."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips for a moment before rising to my knees, "Hey let's take a bath! You've got a bathroom here right?"

Kai's lips twitched and he slowly got to his feet with my help. I had a feeling he normally would have been walking fine but I had basically _fucked him with my Knot_ , which I really should apologize for.

There is no way that didn't hurt.

Once we were in the hot water I carefully washed my mate, and licked the places I'd bitten too hard.

I apologized through the whole bath. At least until Kai smacked me in the head and snarled, "I _loved_ that Jaden. I've never been so thoroughly fucked and I _loved_ it! And I have a new kink thanks to you. Getting Knot Fucked."

I blushed at the way he rubbed his body against mine as he said, 'Getting Knot Fucked'.

Not too long after that we decided to get into our sleep pants, and go to bed. Kai's pants were navy blue with draw string ties.

Mine were purple and had Princess written on the backside, just above the hole I'd cut for my tail.

Kai didn't comment on the writing but teased me lightly about my sleep pants having a hole in the ass.

Until I showed him it was for my tail so I could sleep between forms. Then he cut a hole in his own pants.

I curled up under the covers next to my mate and sighed heavily, "What do you think?"

He turned his head to look at me, "About what my dear?"

I smiled and nuzzled my face into his neck, "Do you think we will have a girl or a boy?"

Kai laughed a-loud, "I think….. It's a little early to say. Give them at least a couple of weeks."

I suddenly had a thought, "Kai….. Uh…. How long will you be pregnant?" He sighed slowly and ran his fingers through my hair.

There was a very long pause before he answered, "About 65-66 days." I almost couldn't breathe.

"But that's so…. Soon! How many…. How many- I don't want to say kittens- babies do you think we'll have?" I sounded awed even to my own ears.

Kai quickened his fingers in my hair as if trying to calm me, though since I w _as_ calm he must have been trying to calm himself.

But somehow I knew better than to say anything. I would just let him work out his answer in silence.

Eventually I started to fall asleep fully intent on letting him answer me in his own time.

And from him slow even breathing I could tell he had the same idea. Friggin cats, I thought with a smile.

A quiet scrabbling noise and a soft _snick,_ had both of us sitting up fully awake and focused on the glass doors behind the heavy curtains.

Kai slowly got to his feet and stepped toward the doors.

Suddenly the curtains flew aside with a gust of wind and a cute Asian young girl with pink and purple hair stepped into the room.

She had large brown eyes like a doe, and a very innocent face. But there was a wisdom in those eyes that told me she wasn't nearly as young as she seemed.

"Maka?" Kai asked, his mouth quickly curling into a grin.

The girl pulled a Pocky stick out of her sleeve, took a bite and sigh, "Get your stuff losers, were busting you out."

Her words were flat and emotionless, like her face, but I could tell she was glad to have found us.

Kai snorted, "I take it that means Tara is here as well?" I had gotten out of bed by that point and was pulling on my clothing, when a black and red dragon's head pushed past the curtains and rumbled low in its throat.

I made a rather girly noise and fell onto my ass at the sight.

"Kai!" I squeaked and he glanced over his shoulder at me, "Oh you're dressed, I s'pose I should do the same."

He quickly yanked on a pair of his slacks and forced his feet into a pair of shoes, jamming everything else into our bags and holding the two backpacks out to Maka, who sighed and took them before heading back outside.

I stood carefully and cleared my throat, "H-Hello….. Tara."

The dragon grumbled and nodded its head. And I was shocked to see a twinkle of mirth in its red eyes as it winked at me.

I wasn't sure why but I blushed. I couldn't tell what gender the beast was and I was pretty sure it was trying to flirt with me.

Kai turned out the lights before grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. I closed the door behind me and was mortified to see Kai climbing on Tara's odd black furred back.

"Come on! If we are out here too long someone will alert Daddy and we won't have as much time to get away!" Kai pulled on my hand looking way too excited about all this.

I whimpered quietly and scrambled up onto the beast behind Kai, arms locking around his torso legs clenched tightly around the dragon's serpentine body.

There was no way I was losing Kai and our baby because one of us fell of a _dragon_!

I must have let that slip to Kai because he chucked as we rose into the air. **Love you too Baby. Don't worry, they are good fliers.**

I looked around for Maka, the colorful haired girl but she was gone. Instead a pure white dragon had our bags in its mouth and was also lifting off.

I tried to ask Kai what the hell was happening but my throat wasn't working so I thought it to him. **Kai? What the hell is going on? Who are these dragon people and where are we going? How do you know them?**

Kai made an odd crowing noise and threw his arms out as we began to soar away from the crazy cat king who had known my parents.

"Never a dull moment with me!" Kai howled into the open air and I wrapped my arms tighter around him like a boa constrictor. **No, that's an understatement dear.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	16. Chapter 16

**This is not an update. I'm so sorry. Due to the unanticipated turn the story wanted to take I don't know what to do next. I am terribly, grievously sorry that I have been unable to update.**

**I have the worst case of writers block on this story. It's like Jaden and Kai have stopped talking to me. I try to write and it looks like I wrote it in elementary school!**

**I don't know how to continue this, and for that I am sorry. I understand how you all feel. I have been following stories this happened to and I know how disappointing and frustrating it is. But I can't write this.**

**Oddly I've had no trouble with fanfiction at the moment and can't stop writing like bit of Destiel… And Johnlock. But I know that's not what you guys want.**

**I** _**am** _ **sorry. Truly. But I simply cannot figure out what to do next. So I am putting New on Hiatus until I can write it again. I am so so sorry.**

**I know saying I'm sorry won't fix anything, but it needs to be said because I am.**

**Thank you for your understanding. I am so sorry I couldn't do this for you guys. I will endeavor to break through the Writers Block ASAP.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


End file.
